The Forgotten Bella
by FantasyImager
Summary: Luna is the younger sister of the Bella twins. She is going to visit Brie and Nikki in Tampa during a school break and realizes she can't stand John Cena. She is counting down the days til school starts and contemplates leaving early. Will she find something to make her stay the 6 months or will she give up and leave?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **I had been toying with the idea of writing this story. I hope that everyone likes it.**

* * *

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when I saw us pull up to our 'new home'. I was part of the Bella Family that had taken over wrestling, but I wanted no part of it. I was the sister that no one talked about. I was the youngest and usually the forgotten one. Nikki and Brie had taken over the women's division of the WWE, Mom had married John who worked for the WWE, JJ was friends with all of them, and then there was me. I had the dark hair, dark eyes, and same body type as my sisters, but my boobs were real.

"Luna, aren't you excited to be here?" Mom asked me and I sighed as I put on my sunglasses. I was looking up at a huge mansion that was owned by my sister's boyfriend. He was the main guy for the WWE, and a lot of women thought he was hot... I thought he was fucking annoying. John had been with Nikki for awhile and he was a hardass, annoying prick if you wanted my real opinion on it.

"Sure." I said and she shook her head.

"They want us to visit and stay. The cameras aren't here right now, so you could at least act nice." she said and I nodded. I guess I was happy to be here... I was in Florida. I already wasn't a fan of the humidity.

I was visiting them for a few months while I was waiting to start my Doctorate program in Los Angeles. I had decided to take a semester off before starting my next part of schooling. I had a job waiting for me when I got back as part of my program. I wanted some time away to relax, but this isn't what I meant. Nikki had called and begged me to come stay since she and Brie were taking some time off. Brie had retired and Nikki was still recouping from surgery. They had already filmed for their first season of 'Total Bellas' so I wasn't going to deal with that. I was happy to be the unknown 'Bella'.

"Luna!" Brie said when we got out of the SUV. She and Nikki pulled me in for hug. JJ and his wife were on a trip somewhere, but I knew that I would see them soon enough.

"You look great." Nikki said and hugged me.

"Thank you, you both look great." I said as someone came and grabbed my luggage.

"Come on, tour time!" Nikki said and I nodded as I looked around. The house wasn't really close to the neighbors, but I assumed that was for privacy.

"Luna!" a voice said once we walked into a very nice and well decorated foyer. I turned to see Brian and smiled at him. I liked him and he was perfect for Brie. He made her so happy and their wedding was perfect for my sister.

"I'm glad you made it. I will catch up with you after the tour." he said and smirked as Nikki pulled me away. I walked with her through this massive house and it was really nice, very well decorated, slightly gawdy, and staying here came with too many rules. I was staying in one part of the house that was far away from Nikki and John. I was at least happy about that. Brie and Brian were still living in the guest house, Mom was with John at their house a few miles away, and JJ liked in some part of Tampa. I had no idea what their fucking love affair was with this city.

"Luna! Glad you made it!" John said as we walked out. I nodded and gave a small smile. John was too large and seemed to try to hard. I don't know why, but there was just something about him that I didn't care for.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay in your house." I managed to say as Mom shot me a look. She was sitting with John, her John, and Brian.

"We are glad to have you. Did Nikki tell you the house rules?" he asked me and I nodded. I remember when she was moving in with him and had to sign some paper to agree to follow his rules. I was shocked at that and now here I was with rules just to stay here.

"Wonderful, make yourself at home." he said and I chuckled to myself. I could make myself at 'home' but I wasn't allowed to be out without telling anyone, no shoes in certain parts of the house, showing up at certain times for family time, no pets that weren't John's, and not being allowed in certain rooms because I didn't have a dick... all that aside, sure I could be at home.

I finally went to the room that was going to be mine for the next few months and it was very nice. I had a nice view of the front yard and some of the cars. John had even agreed to let me use one of his SUVs for the few months I was here.

I was putting my clothes into the dresser when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I called out and saw Nikki peak her head in the room.

"Hey, formal dinner tonight at 8. Meet in the foyer and I brought a dress for you." she said in an excited tone. I smiled and took the dress. I wasn't surprised that it was still in the dress bag.

"You assumed I didn't have one?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Luna, you only wore dresses when Mom made you." she said and I nodded. She was right...I only owned one dress. The one that I had from Brie's wedding.

"Thanks, sis, see you then." I said and she shut the door as she left. I glanced at the clock and it was 5:30. I decided to jump in the shower and start to get ready since I knew that I end up fighting with my hair.

I walked down to the foyer at 8pm. I was in Nikki's black cowl neck dress that hung down on the front, had a slit to the thigh, and barely touched the ground with my heels. I had my hair twisted up in a french bun, and did light make up.

"Looking sexy!" Nikki said and I laughed as I walked up to them. I was the last to arrive.

"You look late, but good." John quipped and I nodded. I bit my tongue from telling him what I thought he looked like.

"John." Brie said and he shrugged.

"Picture." Mom said and we all lined up on the stairs. A butler took our picture and we went into the formal dining room. The room was nice, the table was fancy, and I had an idea of how the next few months were going to go... I had made a mistake for coming here.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010, fashionphysician, and Ghostwriter- Thank you for the reviews and encouragement.**

* * *

I was sitting outside, reading a book, and sipping on wine. The lights were low and it was warm outside. I could see heat lightening in the distance and the bugs were chirping in the distance.

"Do you like it here?" a voice interrupted my peace and quiet. I looked up to see John walking out with a beer.

"So far... am I allowed to be out here with you since you have a dick and I don't?" I asked him and he chuckled as he sat his beer on a table.

"Ah, you don't care for my house rules." he said and I shrugged.

"It's a house... that you are treating better than some people." I said and he nodded.

"They told me you were the smart one." he said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are all smart." I said as I defended my siblings.

"I wasn't saying that. I think Nikki is great." he said and I nodded. I was glad to hear that since they were dating.

"You aren't exactly talkative are you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"You ever seen a person with headphones in?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Ok, so a person holding a book is much like the same... it's obvious they are doing something else and don't want to be bothered." I said and he looked surprised.

"Oh... sassy." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I will let you enjoy your pool." I said and grabbed my glass of wine.

"You could at least be thankful that I'm letting you stay here." he said and I stopped to look at him.

"Oh, I'm happy... that you love my sister enough to let her stay here, that you let her invite her family over, and you tolerate us." I shot back and waited a second. He just shook his head and didn't have a comeback. I put my wine glass in the kitchen and walked up to my room. I knew that I shouldn't have agreed to come here.

I was woken up to someone knocking on the door. I sat up as it opened and Brie poked her head in.

"We are having family breakfast in an hour and I figured you would sleep in." she said and I nodded. Brie and I were much closer than I was with Stephanie.

"Thanks, I will be there." I said and she nodded.

"Hey, Brie, are we allowed to leave the compound and explore?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah, we can go out after breakfast." she said and I nodded.

I showered, changed, and walked downstairs. I wasn't the last person today, so I was spared the dull whit of John. I sat down as Brian walked in the dining room. He wouldn't even look at me and I was happy about that.

The talk was kept to a minimum as we ate and I really didn't know what I was eating since they were all much healthier than me. I knew that I shouldn't complain because I knew that John didn't have to let me stay here, so I needed to try and be nice.

"You ready?" Brie asked me after were done with breakfast. I nodded.

"Great, Nikki and John will meet us for lunch later." she said and we left for somewhere. Brian was driving Nikki and I. I was just happy to get to spend time together.

"How do you like it so far?" Brie asked me as we went shopping.

"I like it... I think. John has a lot of rules." I said and she shared a look with Brian.

"We know." Brian said and I smirked.

"I am glad that I'm not the only one." I said and they chuckled at me.

"No, we had to get used to it and it's really annoying." Brian said as Brie nodded.

"I'm just trying to be nice because of Nikki." I said and Brie nodded.

We shopped at a lot of places and Brie bought a few things. I ended up buying a cute plaid dress that fit perfectly.

"You will love lunch." Brian said and I nodded as he drove us somewhere else. I knew that I would go exploring one day, but for now I was happy to just stay lost.

We pulled up, valeted their SUV, and found Nikki and John waiting for us. They had us a table and the restaurant was open air and it was beautifully decorated. I was starving and happily looked at the menu. I realized that we were at a sushi place and knew that I couldn't eat anything here. I was allergic to fish. I had no idea how the hell you can be allergic to fish, but I was.

"What are you going to get?" Nikki asked me as our drinks came. I shrugged and took a sip of my cocktail.

"Everything is good here." Brie said and I nodded. I had no idea what to get since literally everything here had fish. We ordered and I decided that I was fine with a liquid lunch.

"You too good to eat here?" John asked me and I smirked.

"I'm fine with a liquid lunch." I said and Brian chuckled.

"Do you actually like anything?" John asked me and I nodded.

"Plenty of things." I said and Nikki could tell that John was being an asshole.

"Just not things we like." he said and I sighed.

"Actually, I like plenty of things you all like, but I am allergic to fish. And I am allergic to assholes so I am going to leave here before I have a reaction from being around you." I said and left the table. I walked all the way out of the restaurant and hailed the first cab I saw. I was glad that downtown Tampa was full of them.

Brie POV

I looked at everyone else and none of us knew what to say.

"John, sometimes you need to learn to shut up." Brian said and I nodded.

"Thanks, John." Nikki said and I was surprised that she had called him out on it. She usually didn't say anything when he was being a dick.

"I'm going to go get her." I said and walked out front of the restaurant. I looked around and she was gone. I walked back inside and stopped the person at the hostess stand.

"Did you see a woman walk out of here that looks like me?" I asked her and the girl nodded.

"Yes, she hailed a cab a minute ago." she said and I felt my stomach drop. I nodded and walked back to the table.

"Is she ok?" Brian asked me and I shrugged.

"She left. She caught a cab and left." I said as I glared at John.

"Oh, come on, she's super sensitive." John said and i stood up. Brian followed suit as I grabbed my bag.

"No, but she was right that you are an asshole." I said as Brian and I left Nikki and John at the table. I had to find Luna.

* * *

 **A/N: Will they find Luna?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010, Yankees01, WorldnWords, Guest, and Ghostwriter- Thank you for the reviews! I am overwhelmed by the support for this story.**

 **Emmettluver2010- you figure it out... who do you want to see her with?**

* * *

I had the cab drop me off in Clearwater, because that was really the only thing I knew about Tampa. I paid and walked out onto the beach. The sand was white, people were happy, and no one was about to tell me anything. I loved it. I paid and walked out onto the pier. I found a bench and sat down. I knew that my sisters were probably looking for me, but I didn't care. I already knew that coming here was a mistake. Nikki had changed so much since she was with John, Brie and Brian were perfect for each other, Mom had her John, my brother was off with his wife... and then there was me. I was focused on school and a career. I had a lot to show for it, but I wasn't sure what else I had. I knew that I envied Brie because she and Brian had the perfect life. They had their careers and truly loved each other. I sighed as I saw dark clouds coming in off the ocean and knew that it wouldn't be long before it started raining. I didn't know where John lived, so I knew that I would probably give in and call Brie.

I walked off the pier and saw Brie and Brian coming towards the pier.

"Luna! You are ok." Brie said and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, sorry about just walking off... I couldn't take him." I said as Brian hugged me.

"It's ok, we understand, but got worried about you." she said as we started towards a waiting SUV.

We got in and started back towards John's.

"I think that I am just going to go back." I said and Brie gave me a sad look.

"I think you would like it here." Brian said and I gave a small shrug.

"I don't fit in with you all." I said and Brian chuckled.

"I know the feeling, but you are family... so I promise you fit in." Brie said and I nodded. She and Nikki may be twins, but they are completely different people. Brie is so much more earthy and Nikki is so much more flashy.

"Just give it a month." Brian compromised and I sighed.

"Fine, I guess that I should at least give it a real try before giving up." I said and she nodded.

"Nikki and John are really worried." she said.

"I didn't mean to panic you all, but he's just an ass." I said and Brian smirked as Brie nodded. I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one who didn't like him.

Nikki POV

We were back at the house and Brie had texted me that they had found Luna.

"They found her." I said and John nodded.

"Can you please just be nice?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Me? I was joking." he defended himself.

"Just be nice. Luna is my sister and I want her to feel comfortable." I said and he nodded.

"She's just uptight." he said and I shook my head.

"No, she's the smart one who is sarcastic." I corrected him and he shook his head.

"Just please, John." I begged him and he sighed.

"Fine, I promise to try and be nice." he said and I smiled at him.

They got here about a half hour later and I pulled Luna in for a hug immediately.

"Sorry lunch was a bust." I said and she shrugged.

"It's all good... had my liquid diet." I said and she laughed at me.

"Luna, I'm really sorry that I made lunch uncomfortable. I hope that you can forgive me." John said and we all kind of looked surprised at him. John wasn't really known to apologize to many people.

"I can... because if I don't I don't want to be on the streets in Florida." she joked and he actually laughed at her, so everything seemed to be better.

"Oh, we are going to have a get together. People will be here around 8." I told her and she nodded. John had decided to have a small get together tonight... without warning, but it was his house.

Luna POV

I hung out with Brie and Nikki in the parlor while John and Brian worked out. We drank margaritas and looked at clothes that I will never be able to afford or squeeze into. I was just glad that the afternoon was going well.

"What are we supposed to wear to this thing tonight?" I asked them once the guys got done and we were all sitting in the kitchen.

"Romper." Nikki said with a shrug.

"Swimsuit is fine too." John said and I nodded.

"We will find you something." Brie said and I was glad to hear that.

"It's just some fellow wrestlers, so nothing real formal." Brian said and I was glad that they were giving me advice.

"Did we get food for this?" Nikki asked John and he nodded.

"I ordered in stuff." he said and Nikki nodded.

"4 kegs again?" Brian asked him and John smirked.

"Two." he said and I realized right then that they party on a whole other level. We talked some more as people started arriving with beer and food. Nikki and Brie took me upstairs and we all found clothes. I found a cute pair of shorts and a nice halter top. Nikki wore a swim suit and Brie opted for a maxi dress. I was just happy that I was comfortable in my outfit.

"Come on, let's go get drinks." Nikki said and Brie shook her head as we walked outside. I realized that a few people was actually about 50 people. I followed Nikki to the bar and the bartender, that appeared out of no where.

"Nikki, who is your lovely friend?" a voice asked behind us and I turned to see a giant guy with red hair, a leaner guy with a shaved head, and a shorter guy with a beard and brown hair slightly spiked up.

"Ah, Luna, this is Stephen, Claudio, and Fergal." she said and I gave a small wave at them.

"Lovely to meet you." Fergal said and I gave a small smile.

"You too." I said as I heard his Irish accent come out.

"Come on, Brie is motioned us over." she said and excused us away from them.

"You are getting looks." she sang to me and I shook my head as got over to Brie.

"Luna, this is Paige, she's a closer friend." she said and motioned to the pale woman with a larger Mexican guy behind her.

"Nice to meet you." I said and Paige pulled me in for a hug. I wasn't ready for it and she chuckled.

"You are a Bella... you are family." she said and I smiled at her.

"This is my man, Alberto." she said and the guy smiled at me as he sipped some beer.

"Nice to meet everyone." I said and turned so see John coming over with drinks and some one falling him. The guy falling him was not bad looking. He had long brown hair pulled up into a bun, shirtless, ripped, and some board shorts riding low on his hips. I wanted to meet him.

* * *

 **A/N: Who will Luna find romance with?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010, Yankees01, WorldnWords, and guest- Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Emmettluver2010- I loved your description of everyone! It's great!**

* * *

I was sitting around the pool, sipping on a drink, and watching the craziness around me. I had met a few more people and finally got to meet Renee. She was one of Brie's best friends and seemed really hyper.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" a voice asked me and I looked up to see the guy with blondish hair and a beard standing there with 2 beers.

"I am, but I prefer to watch." I said and he chuckled.

"May I?" he asked me as he motioned to the lounger next to me. I nodded and he handed me a beer.

"I noticed you have been sipping on that awhile and thought you might want a fresh one." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Thank you. I am sorry that I have met so many people, so your name has slipped my memory." I said and he chuckled.

"Forgive me, I'm Fergal." he said and gave me a dazzling smile. I had met him with two other men, and I remember thinking that the one with a shaved head was hot.

"Luna." I said and he smiled at me.

We were talking about different things and he was surprised to find out that I was working on my Ph.D. I was surprised to find out how old he actually was. I was listening to him tell me about where he was from and loved his accent when John walked over to us.

"Luna, I see you found someone as boring as you." he said with a few slurred words. John was drunk and I looked behind me to see Nikki was drunk with Brie. Brie was trying to get her inside and I realized that we had been talking so long that most of the people had left he party.

"Yes, John, but you probably need to go sleep off that alcohol." I said and he shrugged.

"Maybe, but I came to tell you that the party is ending." he said and Fergal nodded.

"Thanks for the invite." Fegal said as we stood up.

"Yeah, sorry you were bored to death." John said and Fergal looked at me.

"John, I find her far more interesting that you and much prettier to look at." he said as he looked at me. I felt a small smile tug at my lips. He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Night, M'Lady." he said and shook his head at John as he walked away. I saw him leave with a few other wrestlers.

"It's gotta be that you have big tits." John mumbled and walked away. I knew to choose my battles and John Cena's intelligence was one that I wasn't going to win. You can't win against stupid; it's too powerful.

I helped get Nikki upstairs with Brie. I walked back down and was going to go to bed when Brie asked me to sit with her. Bryan was going to get Brie some tea and offered me a mug as well.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I did, I found someone interesting to talk to." I said and she smiled at me.

"Fergal is a nice guy. We were in the Indies together." Bryan said as he walked over to us. He handed Brie some hot tea and offered me a mug as well. I smiled and took it.

"Thank you, and I didn't know that everyone noticed who I talked to tonight." I said and they both smirked.

"John noticed and told us. I told him that it wasn't his business and to shut it." Bryan said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Fergal looked pretty interested in you." Brie said and I shrugged.

"He's nice, but I am not looking for anyone. I have my focus on my degrees and career." I said and they both chuckled.

"I said the same thing once." Bryan said and looked at Brie who was smirking at him. They really were a cute couple.

"Maybe one day, but not any time soon." I said and Brie nodded.

"Just keep your options open. I'm headed to bed. Good night, ladies." Bryan said and kissed Brie's forehead before excusing himself.

"You really are lucky." I said and Brie chuckled.

"You will find someone." she reassured me and I nodded. We talked a little longer, finished our tea, and I finally climbed into bed around 4 am. I contemplated staying up and seeing the sun rise, but I just wanted sleep at this point.

Nikki POV

I woke up the next afternoon and went outside. They had cleaned up all the stuff from the party and I saw Brie sitting with Luna in the cabana.

"Afternoon." I said and they chuckled.

"Sleep well?" Luna asked me and I nodded.

"How did you like the party?" I asked them.

"It was nice to see everyone." Brie said and Luna shrugged.

"Wasn't what I was used to." she said and I chuckled.

"It's something that you can get used to... and I heard that you and Fergal were hitting it off." I said and she shook her head.

"We talked... that's it." she said and I nodded.

"Luna, don't be afraid to get a boyfriend." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"As long as you are happy then don't worry about it." Brie added in and Luna gave her a small smile.

"Oh, come on, Luna... live a little." I said as I sipped my smoothie.

"I live just fine, Nikki... it's not a bad thing that it's just different than yours." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Jealous?" I asked her and she laughed at me.

"Hardly, and at least mine are real." she said and got up before I could say anything else. I was surprised to hear that from her as I looked at Brie. She put her hands up in defense and shook her head.

"Leave her alone, Nikki... if she's happy then let her be." Brie warned, but I knew that there was no way anyone could be happy being a homebody.

* * *

 **A/N: Is** **Fergal the right one for her?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010, Yankees01, WorldnWords- thank you for the reviews and PMs.**

* * *

I didn't want to go to dinner tonight. I didn't want to dress up, in fact I didn't want to do anything here anymore. I was tired of the comments already and it hadn't even been a full week yet. I love Brie and Brian, but Nikki had changed since she had been with John.

I was sitting on the bed and contemplating packing up my stuff. I sighed as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked wearily and turned to see Brie walking into the room. She was holding a nice dress and I sighed.

"Brie, I don't like doing this." I admitted before she said anything and she nodded.

"I know, but I am glad that you are here. I know that Brian is glad that you are here as well. I know that Nikki has changed over the last few years, but she means well." she said and I nodded. Nikki really had changed since she was dating John. She was focused more on what people thought than who she was anymore.

"Thanks, Brie... I am just not like you two." I said and Brie nodded.

"I know, but I love you, sis. I respect you because you have forged a path to do your own thing." she said and I looked at her surprised.

"Not what I expected. I couldn't do what you do... thousands of people all the time and no privacy?" she said and I chuckled at her. I knew that it was a bit of a change at first.

"You get used to it... but please don't leave yet." she said and I shook my head.

"I was thinking the same thing the first week or so we were here." she admitted and I laughed.

"Fine... I guess." I said dramatically and she hugged me as the door cracked open. We looked up to see Nikki.

"Can I come in?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I wanted to say sorry... I just want what's best for you. I understand that what you want may not always be what I want." she admitted and I held out my arms. She hugged me and I was glad to have my sisters even if none of us were alike.

"Oh, nice dress, Brie... we are having some guest tonight, so you need to look good." Nikki said and Brie shot her a look as I raised my eyebrow.

"Even if you don't want a boyfriend I am determined to make them all want you." Nikki said and I laughed at her.

We spent the next hour getting ready, doing make up, and getting our hair just right. Nikki was going to wear and black and red long dress with an open back and sleeveless. Brie was in a one shoulder charcoal dress with a slit up the side. I was shocked at first at what Brie had picked out for me, but I had to admit that I looked great in it. I was wearing a floor length curve hugging sleeveless dress that was a deep purple with black lace accents. The dress showed off my breast and my ass at the same time. I was surprised at how much it was hugging to me, but I had to admit that I looked good.

"I want you." Nikki said and I laughed as we took a selfie with the three of us in Nikki's closet. She posted it and we found some shoes. I borrowed some of her black pumps and we walked downstairs. I saw John, Brian, Mom, Jonny, and 3 people I didn't know. I saw one that was tanned had a shaved head, and had his arm around a brunette who was wearing a cream colored dress. She was also very pregnant. The other guy looked like one that I had seen at John's party from the other night. He had a beard and a his hair pulled back in a bun.

"You all look amazing." John said as we walked to them.

"Nikki, Brie, and Luna, this is Randy and his wife Kim." he said as he motioned to the couple, but I was interested in the other guy.

"And this is Colby." he said motioning to the other man.

"Nice to see you all again." Nikki said as she and Brie hugged them.

"This is your sister... she looks just like you two." Randy said and shook my hand. I smiled at him and Kim as Colby moved over to us.

"And, I'm Colby." he said as he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I gave a small smile and felt myself blush a little.

"Luna." I said and he nodded.

"You look beautiful." he said and I gave a small smile. I was sure that if he was friends with John then he was probably a man whore like him, but it was nice to be flirted with every now and then.

We proceeded to dinner and I sat beside him. We were eat and talking. I found out that John and Randy had come up together. Colby and Brian were actually good friends and worked with John and Randy currently.

"So, Luna, what do you do?" Colby asked me as I sipped wine.

"I am currently waiting to start the Ph. D program and will be starting a job with the city of LA when I return." I said and Mom smiled at me. I knew that she was happy with my career choices because I did exactly what I wanted to do.

"Impressive... what will your degree be in?" John asked and I realized he hadn't even asked me that until now.

"Multimedia Journalism." I said and they all nodded.

"Brain and beauty." Colby said as everyone chuckled.

"Thank you." I said and he shot me a smile.

We finished up with dinner and split up. John and the guys went to John's parlor. We all sat in the living room because we didn't want to make Kim go up stairs since she was 7 months pregnant.

"Luna, Colby was all over you tonight with his eyes." Mom said and I smirked. Mom only talked like this when she had at least 2 glasses of wine... I believe that she was on her 4th at this point.

"You are looking good." Nikki said and I shrugged.

"Not interested... changing the subject. Kim, are you excited for the baby?" I asked her and she smiled at me. I knew that Brie and Brian were working on having a baby, so I knew that she would gladly change to this subject.

I was walking to the kitchen to put up my wine glass after Randy and Kim left for the night. I glanced at the clock and it was after 1 am. I let out a yawn and looked up to see Colby watching me.

"A little creepy." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that." he said as he stood up. He had his tie loose around his neck, he had discarded the jacket, and his hair was in a looser bun. He had a look to him.

"It's all good. I am going to bed. It was lovely to meet you." I said and he smiled at me. I bent down to take off my shoes and walked past him. I felt his eyes on me.

"I enjoyed your company as well, but I was wondering if I could take you to lunch tomorrow?" he asked me and I was surprised at that. I turned to look at him and he was leaning against the doorway behind me.

"Oh, um, I'm not really looking for anyone right now." I said and he chuckled.

"Everyone can use friends." he said as I turned to walk away.

"Not gonna give up?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Do you find that attractive?" he asked me as he walked up to the stair below me and I was looking into his eyes.

"Not sure yet." I said and turned back around.

"Great, noon it is." he said as I continued up the stairs. I shook my head and kept on going.

"Night, Colby." I said back and heard him chuckling as he disappeared from my view.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010, Wrestlechic1, Guest, Yankees01, WorldnWords- thank you for the reviews!**

 **Wrestlechic1 - Seth is good persistent. :)**

 **Check out my friend, WorldnWords,** **stories. She is doing some great work!**

* * *

I came back from my run around 10 am and showered. I knew that Colby was serious about lunch, so I got ready. I put on khaki capris and a baby blue tank top. I walked downstairs around noon and heard people talking. I saw Colby and Brian talking in the kitchen. Brie was sitting at the dinette smirking at me and I got her a glare before they realized I was standing there.

"Luna, good afternoon." Colby said and I smiled at him.

"Hi Colby. How are you?" I asked him and walked to where they were standing.

"Wonderful now that you are here. Are you ready for lunch?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Have fun." Brie said and I shot her another glare as we left the house. I was just glad that John and Nikki weren't around when I left this.

"Thank you for taking me up on my offer for lunch." Colby said as we started towards Tampa.

"Did I actually get a choice in the matter?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You would have said yes any ways." he said and I shook my head.

"My aren't we full of ourselves." I said and he smirked.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we drove through Tampa.

"Somewhere fun. I know you will like it." he said and I nodded. I couldn't quite figure Colby out. He seemed to be a nice guy, but somewhere under there he had an asshole trait about him.

We pulled up and I realized that we were at the zoo. I was kind of surprised that he had chosen this, but I was happy with it. I figured that we would go to a restaurant and he would just talk about himself.

"Surprised at the decision?" he asked me after he paid for us to get in. He got me the option to come back as many times as I wanted for a whole year.

"Actually yes." I said and he chuckled.

"I am not a complete asshole." he said and I smirked.

"You get that a lot?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Maybe." he said as we started to walk around the zoo.

We did the giraffe feeding, the tram ride, and a few other fun things they had to do. Colby and I talked about things and he was a really nice guy.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me once we got done a the zoo and I nodded.

"Great, I know the perfect place." he said and I realized that he had actually put in some thought to this 'date'.

We drove to a little town outside of Tampa, called Dunedin. He had a restaurant on the marina and we sat right on the water. The view was very peaceful with little islands around the area. Boats were going in and out as we waited on drinks.

"I must admit that I am surprised... this has all be really fun." I said and Colby smiled at me.

"Thank you, I am glad that you enjoy it." he said and smiled at me.

"Tell me something that I can't find out on the internet?" I asked him as we ate and he chuckled.

"I actually can't stand your brother-in-law." he said and I looked at him strange. I thought that he and Brian were good friends.

"Brian?" I asked him and he shook his head. I realized he was talking about John.

"Not my in-law." I said and he started laughing.

"I can see that I am in good company then." he said and I nodded.

"He's a nice guy, but damn." I said as he smirked at me.

"Are you sure you are related to them?" he asked me as we finished eating.

"I have asked myself that many times, but I really am." I said and he nodded.

We finished dinner, had a few more drinks, and then watched the sunset from the marina that we had been eating at. I was sitting beside Colby on a bench when he pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised by his actions and gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, but I am not... no." I said and he nodded.

"I am sorry that I got carried away, Luna." he said and I nodded.

"I like you, Colby, but I am not looking for any of this right now." I said and he nodded.

"And if I convinced you to be?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I distinctly remember you understand that I just wanted friends... did you forget last night?." I said and he smirked.

"I didn't forget, but I was hoping to change your mind." he said and I nodded.

"Well, thank you for a fun day, but I am not looking for anything like that." I said and he nodded.

We drove back to John's in silence and I thanked him again before leaving the car. He just nodded and left after I got out. I almost felt bad, but I wasn't looking for a boyfriend right now.

I walked into the house and found Brie and Nikki outside on the patio.

"How was it?" Nikki asked me as I walked out.

"Good, except that he didn't understand that I didn't want a boyfriend." I said and Brie nodded while Nikki rolled her eyes.

"I'm not you, Nikki." I said and she shook her head.

"Obviously, but it wouldn't hurt you to act interested in someone other than you and your plans, Luna." she said and I pursed my lips.

"I'll be upstairs." I said and quickly walked back inside.

"Luna, how did it go? Did you put out?" John asked me as I walked through the kitchen.

"Go fuck youself, Cena. I'm not a whore like you and Nikki." I said as I hit the stairs. He mumbled something, but I had already skipped up the stairs. I got in the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I didn't want to be told that I needed to lighten up... no one knew what I had gone through to get to this point. I wasn't going to let anyone derail me.

Seth POV

I got back to the house I was staying at and walked inside. I was staying with Cesaro for a few days since I had nothing else to do on my days off. He had just bought a place in Tampa.

"How did it go?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Good, up until she rejected me." I said and Cesaro chuckled.

"She told you just friends, didn't she?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm Seth Rollins... most girls just play hard to get. They aren't actually hard to get." I said and he smirked.

"She seemed nice when I met her, but you can tell she has goals for herself. I don't think anyone, not even Seth Rollins, may be able to stop her." he said and I sighed. She was the first girl who had actually pushed me away and rejected me.

"You like her don't you?" he asked me after a second and I slowly nodded.

"I want her to like me." I said and he nodded.

"I guess that Seth Rollins needs to be a gentlemen instead of a man whore." Cesaro said with a chuckle and I nodded. Luna was different. I had fun with her today and we didn't even have sex. I couldn't imagine a girl turning me down, but one finally had. I didn't really know what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010, Guest, Yankees01, WorldnWords- thank you for the reviews and PM's.**

 **This story gives you a little more into Luna's background.**

 **Check out my new Sheamus story, Caught up.**

* * *

John POV

I was ready to get back on the road, but I still had a few weeks since my shoulder wasn't where the WWE wanted it to be. I sighed as I sat down in my office. Luna was outside with Brie and Nikki wasn't happy. She wanted Luna to be like us and even though Luna was a bitch... she wasn't like her sisters. I hoped that Nikki would get over that soon. I liked to pester Luna, but I knew that she wasn't going to change.

I was checking email when an email popped up about about my porn subscription. I opened it and saw some new movies that they were going to send me. I had kept that a secret from Nikki and I was ok with that. She got mad about my sex scene in a movie, so I knew that she would loose her shit if she knew I had a porn subscription and collection.

I clicked on a clip to preview one of the movies and it was just girls fucking machines. I glanced at my phone and back at the screen. I was surprised at what I saw. I paused it and looked closer. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Luna POV

I was outside with Brian, Brie, and Stephen. Stephen had come over to work out with John, but now he was hanging out with us around the pool. Nikki had gone to a spa treatment with Mom and I was glad she wasn't around right now. She kept harping on me about finding someone. I had gone on the date with Colby, and he was nice, but wasn't for me.

"Would you like another drink?" Stephen asked me as we were sitting in the shallow end and sipping on beer.

"Sure, but can I have a Guinness?" I asked him and he chuckled as he got out.

"Stephen is flirting with you." Brie whispered and I smirked.

"Fine, whatever." I said and she smirked.

"Just let him down easy." she said and I chuckled. I was glad that she understood that I didn't want anyone right now. Stephen was a nice guy, and not to mention good looking. I would probably consider it if I wasn't so focused on my career. I knew that I needed to live some, but a relationship just wasn't what I wanted right now.

"Here you go." Stephen said as he handed me an open bottle of beer.

"You didn't put anything in it, did you?" I joked with him and he smirked.

"I don't need any help if I want something I just ask." he said and I felt something go through me. I chuckled and took a sip of my beer.

We were sitting outside and John had joined us. I was fine with it because he wasn't being his normal asshole self.

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Stephen asked me as he was getting ready to leave. I was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water. I turned to face him and he gave me a small smile.

"I know that you went out with Colby, and don't want a boyfriend... but, I would like to hang out with you one day." he said and I smiled. I liked how he had gone about it.

"I would like that. Stephen." I said and wrote down my number for him. He smiled and left shortly after.

I walked upstairs to change when I saw John standing in the hallway. He had been unusually quiet and was smirking at me.

"Luna, can I ask you something?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, John, what is it?" I asked him as I turned to look at him again. He smirked and motioned me to come to him. I walked over and he pointed to the computer.

"I couldn't understand why you were so adamant about being single and focusing on your career, but I get it now. You did what you had to do to go to school... and nothing is going to stand in your way. I like that." he said and I froze when I saw the picture.

I had done some things out in LA for money to pay for school. I always ran the risk of someone seeing them, but I never thought that John would be the one to find them. I had changed my hair color, used color contacts, and wore tons of make up. I couldn't believe this.

"You know, I wasn't sure it was you, until I saw the tattoo on your hip." he said and I sighed. I wanted to disappear even more now.

"You look good as a blonde." he said as he ran a finger down my arm. I moved away and glared at him.

"What do you want, John? I don't want this getting out." I said and he chuckled.

"I don't know yet, but for now how about less attitude." he said and I sighed. I knew that I could beat him to the punch and tell everyone... or hope that he kept his word.

"Fine..." I finally said and he smiled at me triumphantly. He knew that I had no choice right now.

"Oh, and Luna, Stephen is a nice guy." he said as I walked out of the room. I didn't want to hear anymore as I walked to the room I was staying in. I closed the door and burst into tears.

I couldn't believe that I was dealing with this now. I knew that doing some soft porn movies for money would come back to bite me, but it got me enough money for my entire Ph.D. I felt lost as I laid on the bed and cried. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

 **A/N: How big of an ass with John be about this?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010, Guest, Yankees01, WorldnWords- thank you for the reviews and PM's.**

 **Emmettluver2010- Luna hasn't come to that point yet ;)**

 **Check out my new Sheamus story, Caught up.**

* * *

The next few days were different. John was being overly nice to me and I was just waited for it to drop. I knew that he was going to want something, and knowing John Cena is wasn't going to be something that I didn't want to do.

"Are you having fun?" Nikki asked me as we laid on the beach in a private cabana that they had rented on a beach on St Pete.

"Yeah, this is pretty nice." I said as Brie and Brian got there.

"Drinks." John said and came back holding a few bottles of beer. He handed me mine with a smirk that brought some anxiousness out. I gave a small thank you and took a sip. I just laid back down with my earbuds in and hoped that I could tune them out.

"Luna." Brie said and I took an earbud out as I looked at her. She motioned behind her and I saw Stephen coming up to the cabana.

"You invited him?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I can tell." she said and I smirked as I rolled my eyes. Stephen wasn't a bad looking guy and he was nice to talk to. I couldn't be mad at Brie because it would be nice to talk to Stephen again. We had been texting on and off.

"Hi." Stephen said and I smiled at him as he sat beside me.

"Hi, I'm glad you are here." I said before I realized what I had said and he gave me a huge smile. I felt kind of embarrassed.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you." he said and I felt butterflies. I couldn't believe that this was happening... I didn't want a guy right now.

"Would you like to walk to the water?" he asked me after we talked for a few minutes and I nodded. I smiled as he held out his hand. I stood up with Nikki and Brie giving me knowing smirks. I ignored it and held his hand as we walked to the ocean. He was in a hat, swimming trunks, and under armor shirt.

"Are you afraid of the sun?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I'm paid to be pale." he said and I laughed.

"It suits you." I said and then wanted to mental smack myself because I had actually said that.

"Thank you." he said said and I gave a small smile.

"I don't mean to be awkward... I have just never been focused on guys or anything like that." I admitted and he looked at me.

"Are you saying you have never had a boyfriend?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I had one when I was a freshman in college. He was a total dick and after that I focused on my career." I said and he nodded.

"I take it you focused on your career more than having a relationship?" I asked him and he nodded as he continued to walk down the beach.

"Yeah, but I'm getting older so I know that I need to settle down eventually." he said and I nodded. I was glad that someone understood focusing on their career.

We walked back to the cabana and got another beer. Nikki and John had disappeared to go to dinner plans and I smiled at Brie as we walked up.

"We are thinking of heading to the Blue Martini." Brie and I nodded.

"Would you two like to join us?" Brian said and I looked at Stephen.

"I would." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Great, let's go change." Brie said and motioned for me to follow her. We left the guys and went to the woman's changing rooms.

"Stephen is so into you." Brie said and I gave a small smile.

"I kind of like him." I admitted and she hugged me.

"Just do what makes you happy, Luna." she said.

We changed and Brie convinced me to wear the other maxi dress she had brought and some silver sandals. I looked at myself in the mirror and I knew that I didn't look too bad. I was in a pale pink halter maxi dress that came down almost to the floor. She was in a lime green spaghetti strap maxi that was shorter on the bottom and the back trailed a little.

"We look good." she said as we took a selfie. She and Nikki really liked to take selfies. I didn't understand it, but I went with it.

We walk out to see Brian in some khakis, a button up shirt, and some boots. I saw Stephen towering over him and I was surprised at how good he looked. He was in dark jeans, a white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, a black vest, and boots. He looked really nice.

"You look nice." he said and offered me his arm. I smiled and took it.

"You do clean up nice." I said and he chuckled as we followed Brie and Brian out to the valet parking.

"Would you like to ride with me?" he asked me and I nodded. He opened the door for me and helped me in before getting in the drivers seat.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I would hate to be the odd one." I said as we followed Brie and Brian.

"No worries. I had no better plans." he said with a small smile.

I had fun with Stephen, Brie, and Brian tonight. Stephen left the Blue Martini to meet up with some of his friends and I rode back with Brie and Brian.

"You two make a cute couple." Brie said as we drove back and I smiled.

"Thanks, but I doubt it's serious." I said and Brian chuckled.

"Just keep your options open, Luna." Brie said and I nodded. I knew that eventually I did want what Brian and Brie had, but my career did come first right now.

We arrived back home and I was going to my room to change when John poked his head out of his office.

"A word?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew that some how he would ruin my perfect day.

"What, John?" I asked him as I walked into the room.

"Be nice..." he said in a warning tone with a smug smile and I shook my head.

"I have been thinking about what I want from you to keep your secret. I thought of quiet a few things, but the one that I really like was that I want a private performance." he said and my jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious.

"No!" I said and he chuckled.

"I figured you would say that." he said and I sighed. He was going to be a bigger douche than I could have imagined. I turned to leave, but he was behind me. He grabbed my wrist and I turned to look at him.

"What do you want, John?" I asked him and he smirked at me. He was much taller than me and a looking presence.

"I will keep your secret if you keep mine." he said and I was confused as he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010, Guest, Yankees01, - thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I was sitting with Brie and Nikki as we got mani/pedi's. I was trying to enjoy it, but I couldn't get out of my head that John had kissed me. I was happy with myself for slapping him, but I still couldn't believe that he was being like this. He was going to blackmail me.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Nikki asked me as she pulled me from my thoughts and I looked at her.

"She probably misses Stephen." Brie joked and I couldn't help but smile. I did like Stephen. He was nice and different.

"I'm tired. I didn't sleep good last night." I said and they nodded. They were talking about their friends, different people, and wrestling. I kept zoning out, but I tried to have fun.

We finally got home and I had a text from Stephen asking if we could go to dinner tonight. I agreed and he told me that he would pick me up later. I was in my room looking for outfits when someone knocked on the door. I looked up to see John. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Office." he said and I sighed. I followed him and he shut the door.

"So, did you enjoy that kiss?" he asked me as he wiggled my eyebrows.

"No, you are a fucking douche! You want me to do things with you when you are dating my sister. You are basically my brother-in-law and it's just wrong." I hissed at him and he smirked.

"It's not my fault that you did things you don't want people to know about." he said and I shook my head. I was tired of this and I didn't care anymore.

"Fine, tell my family... go ahead." I said and started past him. He grabbed my wrist and I glared at him. I was tired of being anywhere near him.

"If I had known that you were the sister with a backbone and willing to have fun I would have picked you." he said. I realized right then that he was just using Nikki... what a fucking idiot. I pulled my arm away and walked out of the room.

I was so close to telling everyone what I had done. I did it and I did it for money... I was going to have to just deal with it. I pushed it out of my head as I got ready for my dinner date with Stephen. I found my favorite blue dress and paired it with black wedges. I put soft curls in my hair and did light make up. I was glad when Stephen showed up a few minutes later.

"You look great... have fun." Brie said and hugged me. Nikki winked at me as we left.

"You look nice." he said as we pulled out on the highway. He was in black pants, grey shirt, a waistcoat, and boots.

"Thank you, so do you." I said and he smiled at me. We were driving and I felt him take my hand. I didn't think anything about it until we pulled up a condo building.

"What are we doing?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I wanted to cook you dinner." he said and I felt nervous. He wanted me to hang out with him as his house. I wasn't expecting this.

"Oh, ok, fun." I said with as much enthusiasm and he chuckled.

"You would rather go somewhere else?" he asked me and I quickly shook my head.

"No, this is great. I just wasn't sure what to expect." I said as we got out of the car. He nodded and offered me his arm. We walked into the building and up to his unit.

I was surprised when we walked in because everything was immaculate. The condo looked brand new and everything was perfect.

"You have a nice place." I said and he smiled at me.

"I try." he said and I nodded.

"Would you like to help me cook?" he asked me as he pulled out a bottle of wine. I nodded as he offered me a glass.

"Sure, do you mind if I take my shoes off?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Not at all." he said and I slipped them off. He turned to hand me the glass and chuckled.

"You are short." he said and I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of wine.

"Sorry we can't all be a giant like you." I said and he chuckled.

He turned slipped his waist coat off and rolled up his sleeves. I smiled as he started to cut up chicken.

"Do you need help?" I asked him as I sat at the bar beside the counter. He shook his head no and I smirked.

"I just like having you around." he said and I chuckled as I watched him cook. I had no idea why, but there was something incredibly sexy about watching him cook. He finished everything and had it cooking when he walked over to me.

"It should be done in about 30 minutes." he said and I nodded as he took a sip of wine.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me as Elvis 'Fool Rush In' started playing and I smiled.

"Dinner and a dance? This place is fancy." I said and he chuckled at me. He pulled me to him and I felt us fall into a nice rhythm as we danced.

"You know I don't usually let myself like anyone." I whispered and he chuckled as he looked down at me. I watched in slow motions as his lips came closer to mine. I felt myself stretch up to meet his. I hadn't let myself do this in a long time, but he was already different.

He slowly pulled away and looked at me. I found myself missing his kiss. I couldn't fall for him, but he was so fucking irresistible.

"I am happy that you are letting yourself like me." he whispered back and I smirked as the timer went off.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me and I nodded, but I wasn't even sure if I was talking about the food.

Brie POV

I was sitting outside when I heard Nikki and John start fighting again. I knew that they had been having problems, but it seemed worse lately. I knew that Luna had heard them fighting as well. I quickly went back to reading the article I had been scanning when I saw her start walking towards the patio.

"Brie!" Nikki said and I looked up as she huffed out there.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she plopped down beside me.

"No! John just accused Luna of being a porn star. We were having a fight and he accused me of being like her... a filthy porn star." Nikki said and I raised an eye brow.

"Why would he accuse her of that?" she asked me and I was surprised that she was more concerned about Luna than her and John fighting.

"Because she is." I said and Nikki's eyes got huge.

"What? Why did I not know this?" Nikki asked me and I smirked.

"I was in Hustle and looking at their porn selection for me and Brian when I found her video. She's not even really a porn star. She just does things with toys." I said and Nikki's expression ran the gambit from surprised, slightly grossed out, and then to worried.

"Why do you know what the movie was about?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"I didn't watch it, but it was on the outside of the video." I said and she slowly nodded.

"My guess is John found out and wants to use it against her. I haven't said anything because it's her life. I can imagine her schooling is expensive, plus if you got it use it." I said and Nikki sighed.

"I didn't think that she would be the dumb one." Nikki said and I raised an eyebrow to her.

"She's not dumb. She made it and is still making it. We have all done some interesting things in our pat and you had better hope that John never starts hating you after that sex tape you two told me about." I said and Nikki sighed.

"She was supposed to be the good one of us." she said and I chuckled.

"Nikki... we are all sisters. We dont ahve a good one of us." I said and Nikki laughed. I knew that she was worried about Luna, but out of all of us I knew that Luna could make it.

* * *

 **A/N: So they know...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010, Wrestlechic1, Guest, Yankees01, - thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I was sitting outside near the pool as the sky started to light up with lightening. I sighed and closed my book. I didn't deal with a lot of storms in LA, but in Florida it stormed every day at least 2-3 times a day. I shouldn't take it for granted, but it could get annoying. I grabbed my glass of wine and walked inside. Brie and Brian were out on a date. Nikki and John had a fight, so John was out with friends. I knew that Nikki had been in the shower, but I wasn't sure where she was now.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" Nikki asked me as she walked into the kitchen. I had just sat my book down and locked the door behind me. John was crazy when it came to his house and security.

"Sure, let's get more wine." I said and she nodded as she disappeared towards the wine room. She came back out a few minutes later with a bottle and I had gotten her a glass. I followed her into the movie room and she opened the wine. I wasn't as close to Nikki as I was to Brie, but it was nice to be able to hang out with her.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked her and she shrugged as she started going through the digital movie library. I poured her a glass as she finally picked John Wick. I knew that we both shared a love of Keanu Reeves, so I wasn't surprised at this. I was just glad that it wasn't a chick flick.

"Are you still having fun here?" Nikki asked me as the movie started and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's been different. I'm just glad to see all of you, even if Mom up and left the country with Johnny." I said and she chuckled. Mom and Johnny like to take random unplanned trips a lot, so we weren't surprised when she told us they were going to Mexico for a few days.

"And what about Stephen?" she asked me and I chuckled. I had started to fall for Stephen and most days I enjoyed time with him. I was conflicted because I had promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with anyone.

"I really do like him." I said and she smiled at me.

"I'm glad you went for him instead of Colby." she said and I laughed.

"I might have gone for Colby if he hadn't tried to jump me the time we went out." I said and she shook her head.

"He's known for that." she said and I shrugged.

"Can't say I'm surprised... he's nice and someone will figure that out once he tries to get to know a girl for something other than her pussy." i said as Nikki busted out laughing.

"Can I ask you something?" Nikki asked me after a few more minutes and I nodded.

"John told me the other day that you were a porn star... why didn't you tell us?" she asked me and I smirked. John had finally gone through with his threat. He had been trying to get me to sleep with him and I refused, so he threatened to tell them.

"I did it for money... it's not something I'm like super proud of, but I don't regret it." I said and Nikki hugged me.

"We would have helped you." Nikki said with sincerity and I was surprised because she was usually not that caring. I knew that she had the ability to care, but she usually like to be more selfish than selfless.

"I know, but I wanted to make it myself. I had to figure out what my limits were." I said and she nodded.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"I mean, at first I was mad... I thought he was just being a douche. I went to Brie about it and she knew it alright. She had seen one of your videos for sale. I wasn't sure how to react. I mean I know that Brie and I both did some racy pics, but that was for our portfolio. I just never thought that you would be the one of us to do something like that." she said and I nodded. I knew that they all thought I was the good one, the prude, and the homebody. I may be a few of those, but I had my own secrets.

"I'm sorry I judged you, Luna. I love you, sissy." she said and hugged me again.

"I love you too." I said and I realized right then that Nikki was probably one of my biggest secret supports, but she had always done it in her own way.

We were watching the movie when Brie and Brian got back. They ended up finishing the movie with us and I was glad that I was with my family. I may have times were I don't like them, but they are my rock.

"Wonder where John is?" Nikki said as we went to put our glasses up and head to bed. I knew that he liked to stay out, but it was past 1 am. Brie and Brian had already gone to bed. I knew that John had a reputation for stepping out on his previous other halves so I hoped that this wasn't the case with Nikki. He was a jerk, but Nikki loved him.

"I'm sure he will be back soon. Come on, let's go watch TV in my room." I said and Nikki nodded. I hadn't to see my sister upset because of a musclebound dumb fuck who didn't know what he had in her.

I woke up the next morning and Nikki was still asleep in the bed next to me. I glanced at the clock and it was past 9 am. I got up and looked at my phone. Stephen had asked me if I wanted to go to Disney World tomorrow and I was actually kind of excited to be asked to go with him. I looked over and Nikki was sitting up.

"I didn't meant to fall asleep in here, Luna." Nikki said and I shrugged it off.

"It's like when I was scared when I was little." I said and she chuckled.

"Some thing like that. I'm going to see if John is here." she said with a slight sadness in her voice. I understood why she would be upset since he didn't even text her last night.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was Nikki chapter, but I wanted to show more of her and Luna's relationship. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own Luna**

 **Emmettluver2010 and Guest - thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Nikki and Brie were both very excited to hear that I was going with Stephen to Disney for a few days. I was happy to get away from John and my sisters. I wanted a break. Brian was in Connecticut dealing with a renewal of his WWE contract and Brie didn't want to go because it was cold.

"Have fun." Nikki said and hugged me as John and Stephen were talking. Stephen put my bag in his car and left for Disney. We were only an hour away from it, so it passed as we listened to music.

"Ah got us a room at the resort at the Polynesian Resort." he said and I was surprised. I knew that the place was nice and the rooms in most of the resorts were very expensive.

"Oh, um... what's my part of the room?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Nothing, just keep me company." he said and I smiled at him.

We made it there and checked in. The room was very nice and we overlooked the lagoon. I was glad that he got the two beds. I wasn't really sure what we were so I didn't want anything to be taken wrong.

"Would you like to get some dinner tonight in Disney Springs?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Sounds great." I said and he smiled at me.

We hoped onto the buses that were from Disney and we made it to Disney Springs. I had never been there so this was all new to me and I was surprised at everything. We were walking around when we passed the House of Blues and I saw that Highly Suspect was playing tonight.

"That would have been cool." I said and he stopped to see what I was looking at.

"You like them?" he asked me and I nodded.

"They are one of my favorite bands." I said and he ran a hand over his beard.

"Let's get tickets." he said and I smirked.

"No, we can't do that. I don't have to go." I said and he shook his head no.

"No, come on, it will be fun." he said and I shook my head no.

"We can't do that. You got the room and I can't let you get that." I said.

"Please, let me." he said and walked over to get tickets before I could protest. I shook my head and walked behind him as we got the tickets. We went inside because the show started in ten minutes. We were on the top balcony. I was excited, but I still couldn't believe that he had gotten us tickets.

"Thank you again." I said and he smiled as they started to come out. I had fun and I was so excited when they started to play 'My Name is Human'.

I was swaying to the beginning of the song and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe in his arms and it felt pretty nice. We were swaying together as they started to play the song. I started paying more attention to his movements instead of the song.

We left once it was over and I had no idea why, but I was now more nervous around Stephen. We grabbed food at Splitsville and had a few drinks as we watched people bowl.

"Thank you again for tonight." I said as we rode the bus back and he smiled at me.

"I am just glad you had fun and I hope that you will enjoy the parks tomorrow." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Parks? I thought we were just going to one." I said and he chuckled.

"I got park hopper so we can go wherever you want, but I did get dinner reservations at 'Be Our Guest' in the Magic Kingdom at 7pm." he said and I nodded. I felt like he was doing way to much.

We were walking back to the room by the pool and it was so nice out tonight. You could still see the castle lit up and it wasn't crowded at the resort.

"Join me for a drink at the bar?" he asked me as we walked past the pool area. I nodded and walked over with him. We had a nice drink and he put his hand over mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Please, tell me, did I some how upset you?" he asked me. He was such a gentleman.

"No, but Stephen, I don't feel this is fair. I don't want you to buy me everything or expect anything that I can't or won't deliver." I said and he gave a small smile.

"Luna, I like you... a lot. I know that you have your career and what you want to do in life, and I respect that. I really just want to be able to be apart of it. You are different, funny, and know exactly who you are. I have fallen for you, and I just want to spend time with you." he said and I smiled.

"And, I'm not rushing you to do anything... it's really all up to you." he said and I smiled.

"I do like you, Stephen. I didn't want to fall for anyone, and I tried to not like you, but I do." I admitted as I sighed.

"But, I have a few things in my past that aren't things I want you to deal with." I said and he looked at me quizically. I looked around and he nodded. He paid the bill and took my hand.

We sat in a small part of the resort with the moon shining off the lagoon.

"What is it?" he asked me and I sighed. I never wanted anyone to know what I had done... not because I was embarrassed, but because it was something that shouldn't define anyone.

"I have done porn." I finally admitted and he nodded as he looked a the ground.

"I know..." he finally said and I was surprised.

"What? You know? Did John tell you?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"Why would John tell me?" he asked me and I sighed.

"John found out because he saw a clip on the internet. He wanted to use it against me to sleep with him. I told him no because he's with Nikki and a gross individual. I guess I figured he might tell you to try and get you to stop talking to me." I said and he put his arm around me.

"John did tell me and I told him to fuck off." he said and I laughed myself onto him in a hug.

"I knew that you would tell me when you wanted to... it's not you. I am not solely defined by my wrestling. It's just a part of what made you who you are." he said and I was amazed at the words that had come out of his mouth. I felt so relieved that I pulled his face to mine and kissed him.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Emmettluver2010 - Thank you reviewing!**

 **So sorry for the lack up frequent updates. Here is a super short, but hopefully cute chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

I smiled as I held Stephen's hand on the way back to John's. He was such a gentleman and the last two days had changed my mind on relationships. I know that it was going against everything I had in me, but I couldn't just write Stephen off. I had to give him a a chance, and I hope that he meant every thing he had said.

"Thank you for everything." I said as he pulled up to John's and he kissed me.

"I'm glad you had fun." he said and I kissed him again. I wasn't sure why, but I really liked kissing him.

"I will see you when I get back from the road." he said and I nodded. I knew that I wouldn't get to see him everyday, but it was weird to think that I would already miss him.

I walked into the house and it was like they were waiting to pounce. Nikki and Brie were both in the kitchen with Mom. They all had big smiles on their faces when I walked into the room.

"Yay, you are back. Come have a drink." Brie said and pulled me over with them. My bag was moved over to the wall and Mom was already pouring me a margarita.

"Hi." I said as she handed it to me.

"So, spill." Nikki said and I shook my head.

"Why the interrogation?" I asked them.

"Because you have been a bitch lately and this is the first guy you have shown interest in since high school." Mom said and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Ok, maybe not a bitch, but you are showing interest in a guy." Nikki said and I smirked before sipping on my overly strong margarita.

"Did you have fun?" Mom asked me and I nodded.

"He's a nice guy." I finally said with a smile and they all squealed.

"You all act like I just eloped." I said and we were laughing. I finally got the subject changed to Mom's trip with Johnny. I hated being the center of attention.

I was glad when everything had died down about me being back from my weekend with Stephen. Mom was going out to dinner with a friend, Nikki and John were meeting someone, and Brie wanted a quiet night in with Brian. I was fine with that so I grabbed my book and walked outside.

I was reading when I heard someone walk up to the pool. I looked up to see Johnny walking out. I didn't know he was still here. I thought he had gone home.

"Hi, Luna." he said and I closed my book. I had a decent relationship with Johnny, but we weren't close. Nikki and Brie had their reservations about him, but that's because they knew our Dad much longer than I did.

"What's up, Johnny? I thought you were gone." I said as he sat beside me.

"I was hanging out with John until he and Nikki left a few minutes ago." he said and I nodded.

"I heard that you went out with Stephen?" he asked me and I nodded. I had no idea where this conversation was going, since Johnny and I usually only talked sports.

"He's a nice guy, and I just wanted to say that out of all the guys in the WWE he's the one I wouldn't mind seeing date you." he said and I smiled at him. I don't know why, but I was happy to hear that.

"Thanks, Johnny... I didn't know word got around that fast." I said and he chuckled.

"It does in this family." he said and I nodded.

We talked a little longer before he left to go to him and Mom's. I went back to reading and couldn't stop smiling from thinking about Stephen. I hoped that was a good sign.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Emmettluver2010 & AlexisGinny - Thank you reviewing!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Stephen POV

I was sitting at the condo with Stu when my phone rang. I was surprised to see Luna calling me since she was supposed to be hanging out with John and Nikki at their get together. I had been invited, but Stu and I were supposed to hang out with Drew tonight. He ditched us for his new wife.

"Hey, you bored alright?" I asked Luna.

"It's not Luna, it's Brie... she got hurt tonight." Brie said and I sat up as Stu looked confused.

"What happened?" I asked her and Brie sighed.

"John was up on the cliff by the pool and Luna was going to jump off. He shoved her and she slipped. She fell and hit her arm before she hit the pool. We are at the hospital." she said and I started grabbing my stuff.

"Which hospital?" I asked her as Stu grabbed his stuff with me.

"Tampa General." she said and I told her I would be there shortly.

"What's going on?" Stu asked me.

"Luna got hurt." I said as we got to my car.

"You really like her don't you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"It's about time." he said and I smirked. I knew it and so far I was glad that I had waited on her.

Luna POV

We got to the hospital and Daniel carried me inside. Brie was with us and I knew that she had called Stephen. I was actually kind of glad that she had someone to call about me.

They took me back and I definitely had a broken arm. I wasn't happy with John or Nikki right now, but I just wanted the pain to go away. They took x-rays, and I had to have surgery. My arm was broken in two different places.

"We will be here when you wake up... and so will Stephen." Brie said as they got me ready. I nodded and went into surgery.I knew that it was already last afternoon, so I hoped this was quick. I didn't want to ruin anymore of anyone else's day.

I woke up to things beeping and my arm feeling very heavy. I looked around and Brie was in the room.

"Brie?" I whispered and she quickly walked over to the bed.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"Heavy." I said and she nodded.

"Let me go tell them you are awake." she said and left the room. I closed my eyes and a second later I heard the door open. I figured it was the doctor until I felt someone place a kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Stephen standing over me.

"Hi." I said and he smiled at me.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Happy." I mumbled and he chuckled.

He sat with me until the doctor came back in. He went over everything with me and was happy with the surgery. He discharged me with instructions. I didn't realize that it was already the next day when I was realized. I had literally lost a whole day thanks to John being a fucking douche.

"I'm sorry that I basically ruined everyone's last 24 hours." I told Brie and Brian as we drove back to John's house.

"It's not your fault that our brother-in-law is an idiot." Brie said and I smirked.

"But, on a good note... Stephen was really worried about you." Brian said and I smiled a little. I was glad to see him when I woke up. I didn't expect him to be there. We finally arrived at their house and I just wanted to go back to sleep. I was hurting and tired. We got out and Nikki rushed up to me.

"Luna, I am glad that you are alright." she said and I wouldn't let her hug me.

"I'm sure you are now that your guest are gone and I can't ruin anything now." I said as I walked past her.

"You know I didn't mean it." Nikki said as Brie glared at her.

"Then you shouldn't have said it." Brian said as they helped me inside. I hadn't seen John yet, and I was glad because I knew that my cast would probably make a good weapon.

I got to my room, and crashed. I was happy to be laying down and sleeping. I didn't care what else happened right now.

Stephen POV

I woke up after having slept for the last 12 hours. I had stayed beside Luna after her surgery and she didn't get realized until 7 am the next morning. Stu had gone home around midnight from the hospital, but I wanted to stay. I really liked Luna. I worked out, showered, and left to go see Luna.

I got to John's and knocked on the door. Nikki answered a few minutes later.

"Oh, hi, Stephen. Luna is in her room." she said and I nodded. I knew that Nikki and John hadn't reacted great when Luna had broken her arm.

"You alright?" I asked Nikki and she shrugged.

"Just apologize to her. She will forgive you." I said and Nikki chuckled.

"I tried, but she's mad." she said and I smirked.

"Well, then try choosing your family first." I quipped before I left to go to Luna's room. I knocked and heard her moving around. She opened the door a second later and smiled at me.

"I'm glad it's you." she said and let me inside.

"You managed to shower ok?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Brie helped me." she said as I saw Brie sitting on the bed.

"Hi Stephen. I will leave you two alone." Brie said and hugged Luna before slipping out. Luna was in a t-shirt and some gym shorts.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Fine, how about we do something that you are able to do?" I asked her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's watch a movie." I said and she laughed as she nodded.

"Let me take a pain pill. I'm starting to hurt." she said and I handed her a bottle of water.

We both laid down on her bed and curled up to each other. I made sure that her arm was propped up and I pulled her into my arms as the movie started. She fit perfectly. We were watching the movie when she looked up at me.

"Are you hurting?" I asked her and she shook her head no. I couldn't help her as I looked down at her. I gently pressed my lips to hers as she returned the kiss. I let my arms wrap around her tighter and pull her closer. She moaned as I started to kiss from her lips down her neck. She had a sweetest sounds coming from her. I nibbled on her neck and realized that she was very receptive to me. I slowly slid my hand down her stomach when she moved, but let out a painful hiss. I immediately pulled away as she started to laugh.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she was laughing into my chest.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled and I chuckled once I realized that it was kind of funny.

"I'm not because it's with you." I said and she looked up at me with a goofy grin.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" she asked me and I nodded. She curled up in her bed and I held her until she fell asleep. I gently got out of bed and left her. I was walking down to leave when John spotted me.

"You want a beer?" he asked me and I nodded. John and I were friends when we both first started in the WWE, and we had somewhat maintained it.

We were drinking them on the patio and I kept glancing to her room.

"You really like her?" he asked me and I nodded.

"The whole family is special, and amazing in bed." he said and I sighed.

"John it's about more than your dick." I said and put my beer down.

"Thanks for the beer." I said and left. I didn't want to hear about John's sex life or anything negative towards Luna. I really liked her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay in updating. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and it makes up for my absence.**

* * *

I was excited to be going to Wrestlemania with everyone. John had invited us all there, and Stephen wanted me to be his date to the HOF event. I was kind of excited and Nikki was going to pick out a dress with me. I was getting my cast off just in time to not look stupid with a cast and an evening gown.

"What kind of dress are you getting?" Nikki asked me as we walked into a boutique she had been raving about.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it. What about you?" I asked her.

"I have scoped out a few." she said and I smirked. She always was the fashion one, so probably could create the dress from nothing to make it look fabulous.

We were given wine and started to look at dresses. Brie had a dress shipped to her for her to wear since she was pregnant, but wasn't telling anyone yet.

"What do you think?" Nikki asked me as she came out in a silver, sequined, beautiful dress and I smiled at her.

"It's made for you." I said and she smiled at me. I could already tell that she loved it.

"Now, find you one." she said and I chuckled. I had been putting it off so that I didn't have to find one. I knew that all these dresses were way to nice for me.

The woman brought me a bunch of dresses and I started trying them on. I put on a light creme dress that went to my shins, and showed off everything I wanted it to. I walked out and Nikki smiled.

"That's the dress!" she said and I nodded in agreement. I really liked how it looked on me. We got our dresses and went to get lunch.

"How are things with you and Stephen?" she asked me as we sipped on cocktails.

"Good, he's definately someone I can see myself with." I said and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you when I was first here for that. You weren't wrong, but I don't like having it pushed on me." I said and she hugged me from across the table.

"I know you love me." she said and I laughed.

"How are things with you and John?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Good, he's excited about our match this weekend, but I don't know. I am beginning to think that I will always be just his girlfriend." she said and I felt bad because I knew that she really did love John. She wanted a family with him.

"Just be happy for yourself, Nikki." I said as they brought our food.

Stephen POV

I was going to a cook out at Stu's house tonight. Luna was going to go with me. I was excited because I wanted her to meet my best friend. I was also excited because she was going to go with me to the Wrestlemania events.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as she came down from her room at John's and she nodded. She was in a maxi dress since she hadn't gotten her cast off yet. She was getting it off later this week.

"You look nice." I said as I took her hand to walk to my car.

"Thank you, you look like you missed your eye shadow." she said and I smirked. She was referring to my stitches and bruising on my eyelid.

We got to Stu's and I walked in the house. She looked a me like I was crazy.

"Don't you want to knock?" she asked me.

"He practically lives here." Stu said and she turn to look at him. I knew Stu well enough to know that he was checking her out. I pulled her to me and Stu smirked.

"Stu, this is Luna. Luna, this is my mate, Stu." I said and she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you." she said and he nodded as he took the bag of beer from her.

"You too... at least we know there is one Bella who looks good." he said and she rolled her eyes at him. He walked into the kitchen and she looked at me.

"Charming." she mumbled and I laughed as I placed a kiss on her forehead. We walked outside as people started to arrive. I was glad that Drew and his new wife could make it. Luna was talking to most people and having fun.

We got done and she drove us back to my place since I had a few too many beers.

"Thanks for driving. Can you stay tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, my sister doesn't car and it means not being around John." she said and I smiled at her.

We made it to my condo and I let us inside. She closed the door and I couldn't help myself. I pushed her against the door and kissed her. She moaned and grabbed fist fulls of my t-shirt. I let one of my hands wander down to her hip and pulled her body closer to mine.

I was listening to her body as I began to drag hot kisses down her neck. She arched against the door and her hands slipped from my shirt to my hip. I felt her finger tips graze underneath my t-shirt and over my waist band. I let our a groan because she had just hit nerves that were affecting other parts.

"Do you know what you are doing to me?" I hissed into her ear and she nodded as I pulled away to look at her. She had darker eyes, swollen lips, and looked beautiful. I reached down and scooped her up. I quickly made my way to the bedroom. I gently dropped her on the bed and quickly covered her with myself as I craved her kiss.

Luna POV

I wanted Stephen so bad right then. He had completely turned me on with his kisses and soft touches in just the right places. I could feel how hard he was through the board shorts he was wearing.

I moaned as I felt his finger tips ghost up the inside of my thigh.

"Luna?" Stephen asked me as he leaned up a little and I looked at him. He was torn between concern and lust. I knew that we had never done this before, so he was being a gentleman and making sure.

"Stephen, please..." was all I had to say as his lips crashed against mine again as his fingers continued their journey up my leg. I felt them softly brush over my underwear and I moaned.

I was tired of him teasing, so I grabbed a handful of his shirt and forcefully yanked it up so he would get the message. He chuckled and helped me pulled it over his head. I would be happy when I had two hands again. I sat up some and he leaned over on his side as I ran a hand down his cut abs and he groaned when I ran a finger just under his waist band. I slid off the bed, and watched confusion cross his features. I grabbed my dress and pulled it off over my head. I was only in my underwear as I saw his eyes travel over my body. I started back to the bed, but he was off it in a flash. He kissed me as I slipped my good band into his shorts. I massaged him for a second before he pushed them from his hips. I looked down to see just how big he was; and I was not disappointed.

"Can you work with that?" he asked me and I chuckled as I looked back up at him.

"I think so." I said as he pressed his lips back to mine. I felt his hands run over the band of my undies and pull. I was surprised when I felt a sharp tug followed by ripping sounds. I pushed away to see my tiny underwear hanging from his larger hand.

"Now I have an excuse to go underwear shopping with you." he said and I laughed as I kissed him again. I felt so comfortable with him as he lead us back to the bed. He sat down and had me stand in front of him.

I let me eyes close as he started placing feathery kisses from the middle of my breast down my stomach. I moaned when I felt his hand massage my buttcheck and his other hand ran a finger over the outside of my sex.

"Spread your legs a little further." he whispered and I did as he asked. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself when I felt his tongue touch the outer most part of me. I gasped in surprised and looked down at him. He was looking up at me with a smirk.

"You are a fucking tease." I said and was quickly shut up when I felt a finger slip inside of me. I moaned and threw my head back. He quickly added another one as he continued to nip and kiss at my hips. He was doing some amazing things to me right now. I felt him gently pull me to him and I looked down to see him laying back. I knew that I could get my revenge on him, so as he laid back I felt his hardened member on the inside of my leg.

I grabbed him and guided him to my soaked opening. He got ready to protest, but I sank down onto him. He let out a guttural moan as he laid all the way back. I began to slowly bounce on him and his hand finally found a place on my breast. I moaned as he began to roll my nipples between his fingers.

"Fuck." slipped out of his mouth as he was meeting my thrust. He was larger than I thought, but he felt so good. I felt myself getting close as I was moving at a frenzied pace.

I let our a scream of surprise as he flipped us over. He pinned my shoulders to the mattress and thrusted into me with force that I saw stars behind my eyelids. He knew that I was close.

"Stephen!" I screamed as he did it again and sent me falling into an amazing orgasm. He gave a few more thrust before I felt him shoot into me. He collapsed next to me as he gathered me into his arms. He placed a small kiss on my forehead and buried his face into my neck. He really was what I needed in so many ways.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Forgive me for the long delay, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and PM's about this story. Enjoy!**

 **I took some liberties with what happened at Wrestlemania, but I think this fits the story better.**

* * *

The last week had been hectic, but it was gearing up for Wrestlemania. I was excited and worried. Stephen had sustained a bad gash over his eye before the big night, but he was in good spirits about it. I was just worried about him. He insisted he would be fine, and it turns out he really was fine. I found myself worrying about him more since we started having sex. Brie and Nikki could tell that I was more into the relationship, but I wasn't about to tell them all my intimate details.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Brie asked me as we walked into the stadium in Orlando. I shook my head and she smiled at me. Nikki and John were wrestling against another couple and this was like Nikki's retirement. She was taking time off after this event since her neck was bothering her again. I knew that she was looking forward to not being busy all the time. She was kind of jealous of Brie since she had retired to start a family.

We were going to be with Nikki at her entrance. They were going to have two divas with her as she walked down to the ring, but instead Brie had convinced them that we would do it. Nikki didn't know, and was actually excited when she found out that we were going to sit front row with Mom, John's Mom, and our brother was supposed to make it tonight. We were all going to be in Nikki's shirts. She just didn't know that me and Brie would be right there with her. John knew and was fine to keep it a secret. John had a secret of his own tonight and we were excited for Nikki.

"Luna." a voice said and I saw Stephen talking to a few people. I pulled Brie with me as we walked over to where he was. He pulled me in for a kiss and I couldn't help but smile. I had gone with him to the HOF event a few nights before, but our PDA was kept to a minimum.

"Will you be in the front row?" he asked me.

"Eventually." I said and he nodded. I kissed his cheek and we kept on to where we were changing. Brie was looking at me and I know that I was smirking.

"Finally." she said and I couldn't help but smile. I was actually happy with a guy for once in a very long time.

Nikki POV

I was nervous and excited at the same time. I was going to gorilla position and had to see who was going out with me. I told them I didn't care who went out with me. I was going out with my little entourage and John was going to meet me at the ring. John had been weird tonight, but I figured it was just the nerves. I knew that no matter how many times I had done this I was always nervous because it was our night.

"Nikki." Brie said and I turned. She and Luna were standing there and dressed exactly like me. I realized they were my escort and hugged them.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" I asked them and Luna pointed to Brie. I laughed as she shrugged and hugged both of them.

"Pictures?" the WWE photographer ask and Luna started to move, but I pulled her to me. We took a few pictures and we were cued. Brie gave Luna a quick run down of what to do and my music hit. Brie and Luna walked out and I heard people cheering and then I took my cue. I was happy to hear loud cheers as we all started down the ramp together. They stayed back for a second as I did my shirt part of my entrance and continued down the ramp. We waited at the bottom as John's hit and he ran down to join us. We all hugged each other and then went over to our families. I was glad that John's family could make it. Brie and Luna climbed back over the wall and joined everyone.

Luna POV

I watched the match and we were all excited when they won, but it got even better when John got down on one knee to propose to Nikki. She had no idea and looked completely surprised. We were all excited for her and John. I couldn't believe he had finally proposed, but she deserved it.

"Come on, let's get backstage and change." Brie said and I nodded. Security took us back around to get backstage. I was just glad to change... Nikki didn't wear a lot for her outfit.

I wanted to get changed and see Stephen. I saw that he had taken a hard fall in his match. We were walking to change when we saw Brian and Stephen talking to John and Nikki. She immediately hugged us and we had to see that monstrous ring that John had given her.

"Can we get pictures?" the photographers asked and we all did a few. The best on was of John and Nikki, Brie and Brian, and Me and Stephen. I guess that I had to accept that people were going to know who I was because of the company I was keeping.

"Stephen, you coming to celebrate?" John asked him as we were all about to go change. He looked at me and I nodded. I wanted him to come.

"I will." he said and smiled at me.

"Come with me?" he asked me.

"I need to change." I said and I saw him smirk. He took my hand and gently tugged me to come with him.

"I will be there in a few minutes." I said and Brie nodded as she and Brian started off in the direction of the changing room.

"Where are we going?" I asked Stephen as he pulled me into a little alcove.

"Somewhere I can tell you how I properly feel." he said before his lips roughly descended onto mine. I moaned as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was still in his wrestling gear and I was dressed in Nikki's outfit.

"You look fucking hot." he whispered in my ear as I felt something press against the inside of my thigh.

"Can we go somewhere?" I asked him before I realized what I was asking. He chuckled and I felt him shift. He slid the shorts over and slid a finger inside of me. I moaned as my head leaned against the wall.

"Good girl." he moaned and I knew that it was because I was soaking wet and ready for him.

"Stephen..." I got ready to say when he pressed his lips to mine and surged into me. I groaned into his lips as we fought for dominance. He was thrusting quick and sharp. I couldn't holding out long as he brought me to my orgasm quickly. I bit down on his lip and gripped his shoulders tightly. He wasn't far behind.

"You need to borrow her outfit more often." he whispered as he kissed me after he pulled out and put himself up.

"She won't miss this one." I said and he chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **I am sorry for such a long delay... life has been very interesting lately. I hope that someone still wants to read this. Thank you for all the reviews and messages about this story.**

 **I saw comments about Luna being nice to John... just wait. :)**

* * *

I sighed as I got ready for Nikki and John's engagement party. We were having it at the house since Nikki wanted to be able to get as drunk as she wanted in the privacy of her home. I was wearing a pale green maxi dress and my hair was up in a bun. I wasn't sure what to wear, but I was just glad that Stephen was going to be there. I knew that most of the wrestlers had a lighter schedule since it was only a few week after Wrestlemania. Nikki and John were taking a break from the wrestling world so they had planned everything for tonight down to what time Nikki wanted to make her entrance. I had just finished my hair when there was a knock on my door.

"It's open." I said and I glanced in the mirror to see John poke his head in... not who I wanted to see tonight.

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew to act nice tonight." he said and I rolled my eyes as I placed the last bobby pin in my hair. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Or what...? You are going to tell my family that I'm a porn star? Because they already know." I shot back and he straighten up as he shut my door. I wasn't comfortable being this close to John, and I wasn't a fan of him being in my room with me.

"I can do lots of things... You see, I'm John Cena." he said as he took a step towards me. I was now beside the bathroom, and not afraid to lock myself in there.

"No, I can't see you... because you're John Cena." I shot back with an eye roll and he lunged at me. I went for the bathroom, but he grabbed me before I could make it. He had me pulled lush up against his chest and I could feel something poking my hip. He had his arms wrapped around me and I couldn't really move.

"I know you have many some comments about me and your sister marrying, about me in general, and her living her... I want it to stop." he hissed into my ear and I struggled to get free.

"Keep struggling... you are helping me." he said and I felt my eyes go wide when I realized what he meant. I was really starting to hate him.

"What do you want?" I asked him and I glanced in the mirror to see him smirking. I had a sick feeling in my stomach and wished anyone would walk through my door right now.

"I want you..." he said and paused. I met his eyes in the mirror and he had an evil smirk across his face.

"I want you... to be nice, to support her, and to understand that no one, not even your sister can tame me. I will always do and get what I want. You also need to understand that I control her future, her hopes, and your boyfriends career. I hope you aren't so selfish that you wouldn't take any of them into consideration." he said and slid his hands down the sides of my arms. He leaned in and I felt his nose tickle the side of my neck. I was waiting for him to do something, but what ever he did I just wanted him away from me. I felt him latch down on the junction between my neck and my shoulder towards the back. I struggled to get away and gasped as he sunk in. He held me firmly in place and finally let up. He let me go with a push into the sink and I glared back at him.

"Have fun explaining that one to Stephen..." he said and I heard my door room shut a second later. I moved body to look in the mirror and saw a nasty hickey on the spot. I felt hot tears gather in my eyes as started to desperately search for foundation. Stephen was my boyfriend, and I did not want John Cena's stupid ass ruining it for me.

Brie POV

Luna joined us outside and looked beautiful. She had her hair down in waves and was wearing a nice maxi dress. Stephen wasn't here yet, so she came over beside us. Brian handed her a flute of champagne and she gladly accepted it. Nikki and John were coming out soon and I knew that the party would really get started. I was happy for my sister, but I knew that she would somehow make this out to be me ruining her night since I was starting to show my baby bump. We hadn't really announced it yet, because I was trying to give her the moment she wanted.

Stephen showed up beside Luna with Cesaro a few minutes before John and Nikki were coming out. Luna looked happy to see Stephen, and I was glad for her. She seemed happier than she had been in awhile. John and Nikki came down and everyone really started to party. Luna and Stephen were sitting with us, Cesaro, and Chris Jericho. I noticed that Luna seemed closed off, but was trying.

"Luna, come on, let's get some food." I said and she nodded as she stood up with me. We walked over and were looking at the food. They had the party catered and there was literally everything that was their favorite foods. We were getting stuff when she leaned down and I saw a spot on the back of her neck beside her shoulder. We grabbed some stuff and were walking back.

"You need to tell Stephen to put those where they aren't so noticeable." I whispered to her and I felt her eyes go wide. She looked visibly upset and looked at me.

"Is it really bad... or you can really see it?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I'm going to go make sure." she said and I took her plate of food. I gave it to Stephen and he looked back for her.

"She is going to make sure that hickey you gave her isn't showing." I said with a smirk and he looked confused and embarrassed.

"I didn't think her dress was that short." he mumbled and Cesaro nudged him. Brian was shaking his head, but I realized that we weren't talking about the same one.

"She's doesn't want to draw attention." I said and he nodded as they went back to talking about other things. I couldn't help but wonder how she got that there. I really hoped that she wasn't cheating on Stephen.

Luna POV

I ran upstairs to my bathroom and moved some hair. The foundation had worn off since it was hot outside. I sighed and started putting more over it. I was so focused on fixing it that I didn't hear anyone come into my room.

* * *

 **A/N: Who is in there?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and love for this story.  
**

 **This is a short update that was supposed to go to the last chapter.**

* * *

"Luna?" a voice called and it was Stephen. I quickly moved my hair and turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I called back as he came into the doorway.

"Are you alright? Brie said something about the hickey?" he said and I nodded. I figured that Brie had said something, but she didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah, I saw someone looking and thought about changing my dress so no one said anything." I said and he chuckled as he walked towards me.

"If I gave it to you I don't care who sees it." he said in a lower tone and I felt a small smile cross my face.

"Ok, but I still think I will change, if you don't mind." I said and he shook his head no.

"I will wait for you downstairs." he said and left the room. i let out a breath I didn't realized that I had been holding.

I found a turtleneck crop top that was sleeveless that I could pair with black capris. I changed and quickly made my way downstairs. I was glad to see that the turtleneck hid the bruise perfectly. I joined everyone and felt more relaxed that I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing it.

We partied, took pictures, and everything was going good. I was getting another drink from the open bar when someone walked up beside me.

"The dress looked better." they said and I glanced over to see John also getting a drink.

"Changed my mind." I stated and he smirked.

"I hear that you and Stephen are kinky... he gave you a hickey?" he asked me with an amused look on his face.

"Please stop." I hissed in a hushed toned.

"I thought we established that you don't tell me what to do." he said as my drink was in front of me. I grabbed it and quickly rejoined Stephen. I was glad that I could act like nothing was wrong because I didn't want to ruin my night with him.

Stephen POV

I was sad to leave Luna, but we had to be in Alabama tomorrow for a show. Cesaro and I left around midnight to get to our private flight. The WWE had a plane for a few of us who went to the party tonight, and I wasn't going to not go.

"You really like Luna?" Cesaro asked me and I nodded.

"She's something different." I said and he nodded.

"I'm just glad she's not like her family." he said and I laughed. I couldn't deny that. She wasn't like the other two, but as long as she wasn't like Nikki things would be alright.

John POV

I was glad when the last person left around 2 am. I was tired and drunk. I just wanted to get my dick sucked and go to sleep. I walked up the back stair case and opened the door that I needed. I was greeted by a surprised Luna. She had just come out of the bathroom and was in just a big t-shirt.

"Get out." she said as I shut the door and locked it behind me.

"Nah, you made another comment I didn't like. You are going to learn to stop." I said and she tried to run back into the bathroom, but I was quicker. I threw her on the bed and was on top of her before she could move.

"Please, stop..." she said as her voice shook and so did her body.

"I warned you, bitch... you will stop making fun of me especially in my own house." I said and she pushed at my shoulders.

"See, I can get you any time I want, so you had better stop." I warned as I pressed my lips to hers. She bit my bottom lip and I pushed myself off her.

"I knew you were a freak." I said as I ran my hand up her leg. I could feel her shaking and it wasn't with anticipation. I stopped and looked at her. She was scared and i was fine with that. I leaned down so that my mouth was next to her ear.

"Now, listen to me, stop being a fucking cunt. You will be nice or you will pay for it." I hissed in her ear. She nodded and didn't say anything.

"Say you understand." I said as I leaned back and looked at her.

"I understand." she said in a shaky voice and I smirked. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip and she looked up at me with anticipation. She took instructions better with her sister... maybe I really had chosen wrong. I got up and left her room without another word. I kind of hoped I had to make another late night visit to her again soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I looked around and shook my head. The clock read 3 am... everyone had just gone to bed. I was probably a coward for doing this, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was happy as hell for Brie, but Nikki didn't know what she was signing up for with John. I had tried to talk to her for the last few weeks about it, but she was just so into planning her wedding and staring at the monstrosity on her hand. I didn't even care anymore. Brie was pregnant and Brian was an amazing husband so I knew that she would understand. They were about to move back to Phoenix so I wouldn't have them here anymore. Mom and Johnny were off who knows where, but she was happy, so it didn't matter. I knew that my brother and his wife had moved since John's recent behavior had become worse in the months since Wrestlemania, so they made up excuses and got the hell out of there... now it was my turn.

I got an alert that my Uber was here. I saw the note on the bed for Nikki, double checked everything, and lugged my suitcase with me down the stairs. I was quiet as to not wake up anyone and made my escape.

Nikki POV

I was downstairs with Brie and it was well past 10 am, but we hadn't seen Luna.

"Come on, lets go get her." Brie said and I nodded as John talked to Brian about something.

We walked upstairs and knocked, but nothing.

"Luna?" Brie called as we opened the door. I was surprised to see the room back to a perfect state, and nothing of Luna's was in there. I was confused and I saw a note on the bed. Brie sat with me as I picked it up. I opened it because it had my name on it.

 _Nikki,_

 _I hope that you won't hate me too long for this, but I had left to go back to LA. I couldn't stay any longer. I love you and Brie, but I can't take being around John anymore. I know that I promised to stay longer, but I just can't. I don't fit into your lifestyle, but thanks for letting me try._

 _Thanks for the late nights, the partying, and the unforgettable summer._

 _Love you sissy,_

 _Luna_

I felt many emotions go through me as I re-read the note. Brie had read it over my shoulder and put her arm around me. I went for upset to anger.

"She's an ungrateful bitch for just leaving like that." I mumbled and Brie looked at me.

"Nikki, she just didn't fit in and couldn't do it any more... she's not ungrateful. She was uncomfortable. She did try." Brie said defending her.

"No, she just left and blamed it on John." I said as Brie shook her head.

"Nikki..." she was saying, but I didn't want to hear it. I walked out of the room, leaving Brie sitting there, and went downstairs.

"She ok?" Brian asked me and I shoved the note at John. He read it and shook his head.

"Don't worry about her, Nikki... she's selfish." he said and I sighed. I was really upset.

Stephen POV

I was in the car with Cesaro as we drove to the next city, in Washington, when my phone buzzed. I looked at it to see Brie calling me.

"Hello?" I answered because Brie usually didn't call me unless something was wrong.

"Stephen, it's Brie, have you talked to Luna?" she asked me and I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"No, is everything ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"She's disappeared. She left a note that says she went back to LA. I just wanted to know if you knew anything." she said and I felt the knot grow.

"I don't, but let me call her." I said and we said our goodbyes as I quickly hung up.

"Everything ok?" Cesaro asked me and I shrugged.

"I hope so... Luna went back to LA without warning." I said and he looked worried.

I called up Luna and waited as it rang. I was relieved when I heard the receiver pick up.

"Hello?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Luna, are you alright?" I asked her and I heard her yawn.

"Did Nikki call you?" she asked me.

"Brie did." I said and she chuckled.

"I am fine. I am back in LA." she confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going back?" I asked her as I felt a little sadness for her not telling me what was going on.

"I wanted you to be able to say you didn't know." she said and I had to trust that she had her reasons, but it did hurt.

"Ok..." I said as I heard her moving around.

"Can I come see you tomorrow night?" I asked her.

"You are off?" she asked me.

"Yes, for 3 days." I said.

"Please." she said much to my relief.

We talked a little longer and she asked me not to tell Nikki anything if she called. I knew that some thing was going on, but I just had to hope that she would tell me. I did text Brie back and tell her that Luna was at least alright. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night... I needed to see her and make sure that she was alright.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Luna tell Stephen why she really left?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I apologize for the delay. I was affected by one of the hurricanes and it's been an interesting few weeks.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I was washing clothes when someone knocked on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone and no one knew that I was back in town early. I glanced at the clock at it was just after 1am. I walked through my new loft and smiled because I was really happy to be in it. I was glad that I had been able to find this loft for rent from Florida. I walked to the door and looked out... it was Stephen. I felt a knot form instantly in my stomach. I sighed and finally opened the door.

"Hi." he said as he looked at me. He looked upset and tired. I was surprised that he was here because he had just been on RAW a few hours ago in Birmingham.

"Hi." I managed to say as I let him inside. He put his bags down and pulled me in for a kiss. I greedily returned it. I had miss him and everything about him. I could never get enough of him. He deepened the kiss and I let out a moan. I reached behind him and locked the door. I didn't want to be disturbed as I pulled him with me into the bedroom. I knew that we needed to talk, but it could wait until the morning.

Stephen POV

I woke up and wasn't sure where I was until I felt someone shift against me. I looked over to see Luna snuggled up to me as I pulled her closer. I had flown in last night as soon as I got done with my segment on RAW. I watched her as she slept and I am not sure what happened, but she looked more relaxed now than she had in the last month. I hoped that I wasn't the cause of some of her stress, but I wanted her to be ok. She stirred again and I saw her eyes slowly open. She looked over at me and gave a small smile.

"Morning." she whispered and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Morning, love." I said back as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked her after a second of silence.

"Yes..." she said with a lingering question in the air. I looked over at her and she looked like she really wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out how.

"What ever is it, Luna, we will figure it out. We are all worried about you." I said and she smirked as she sat up.

"Just tell me what made you leave without warning." I said and she sighed.

"Does it really matter? We are fine, and that's good enough for me." she said and I sighed. I wanted to tell her no, but I knew that might not make the situation any better right now.

"It's fine, as long as I wasn't the reason why." I said and she chuckled as she stood up. I had to control myself when I saw the sheet slide from her body. She looked back at me over her shoulder and smirked.

"Stephen, if it was you... I wouldn't have given you my new address." she said and I smirked at her answer. I guess that was a stupid statement, but I needed her to say it.

"Now, I'm going to shower..." she said and I quickly jumped out of bed to join her as she laughed and ran to the bathroom.

Brie POV

I was worried because I hadn't heard from Luna since she left. She had texted me and told me that she was sorry for just leaving, but she had no other choice. Brian knew that I was upset, but promised that it would all work itself out. The only person who seemed completely neutral on the whole thing was John, but that didn't surprise me. He wasn't her biggest fan and it was mutual. Nikki was still mad and she was even more mad when Brian and I told them we were going back to Phoenix to get stuff ready for the baby. She screamed saying we still had months, but we really just wanted our own stuff right now. I was having horrible morning sickness and wanted to be in my own home.

"I'm glad to be going home." Brian said as we got to the airport. I nodded as my phone buzzed again. Nikki had been sending angry text all morning since we were leaving. She was being overdramatic and thought that no one loved her. I found it funny that John was barely reconciling her, but that was her problem. I just wanted to talk to Luna... I wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Luna POV

I was sitting outside on my little patio over looking that beach in Santa Monica. I was still so lucky that my friend had this loft for rent and was happy enough to help me out. I sighed as I saw Stephen jogging up the block on his morning run. I knew that he wanted to know what was wrong, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him. I kind of just wanted to move away and hoped that everything got better.

* * *

 **A/N: What should Luna do?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I watched Luna as we sat on the beach and knew that I had to go back to work tomorrow. I didn't want to leave her, because I knew that something was still wrong. She hadn't told me and I just wanted to enjoy my time with her. I wanted her to know that I was here for her and would try to fix whatever the problem might be.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I was afraid some of the sun might have gotten on your delicate skin and it hurt you." she joked and I smirked at her.

"Would you fix it if I was hurt?" I asked her and she bit her bottom lip as she looked at me.

"Then I have a very hard pain..." I said and realized that we could make it back to her apartment very quickly if we tried hard enough.

Luna POV

I was sitting on the patio while Stephen finished in the shower. I was enjoying my time with him, but I knew that eventually I would have to deal with everything. Brie had texted me and I had answered her. I hadn't told her why I had left either. I knew that she was worried, so I at least let her know that I was alright.

"What you thinking about?" Stephen asked me as he walked out and handed me a beer. I took it and shrugged.

"Life." I answered and he nodded as he sat beside me.

"You know I can try to fix it if you let me in." he said and I saw sadness in his eyes. I knew that he did, but I didn't want him to get involved because of his job. John had a lot of pull with the WWE. I got ready to say something when Stephen's phone rang. He looked at it and I motioned for him to answer it. I listened and it didn't take long to figure out what was being said on the other end. He hung up and looked at me. I didn't want to look at him... because I knew without asking that John had already spread the rumor that I had slept with him. I knew that it was the farthest from the truth, but no one would believe me over The John Cena.

"Luna." Stephen said with a lot of emotions in his voice.

"Even if I tell you it didn't happen are you going to believe me?" I asked him without looking at him.

"I loved you." he said as he sat down his beer and walked inside. I didn't have to look to figure out what he was doing. I heard the front door shut a few seconds later and glanced back. He had left with his things. I knew that this was my fault, and I should have said something... maybe it was better this way.

I didn't have much time to think when my phone rang. I looked at it was Brie.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Luna! Tell me that John is lying." she said and I sighed.

"It's complicated, but I did not sleep with him." I said and I heard rustling.

"Do I need to talk to him?" Brian asked as he came onto the phone.

"No, let him live in his fantasy world" I said and I heard Brie gasp in shock at my response.

"Luna?" she asked me.

"Look, he's already ruined my relationship with my sister and now Stephen... he can't do much worse." I said and heard silence.

"Love you, sis." Brie said.

"Love you too, see you in a few days." I said and hung up. Brie had invited me to come to Phoenix and now I was fine taking her up on that offer. I knew that Nikki wouldn't be there.

 _A few days later..._

I watched as Brie and Brian's house came into view. I was glad to be with them for a few days, especially since they knew that I would never sleep with John. I got out and they both instantly appeared at the doorway. Brian came to help me with my bag and Brie pulled me in for a hug. I was glad to see her too.

"Come on, let's catch up in the hot tub." she said and I laughed.

"Fine." I said and she showed me what room I was staying in tonight.

"Johnny is coming to dinner tonight." she said and I nodded as we got into their hot tub. They had everything with a natural look and it was nice. They had worked hard to make their home theirs and it fit them.

"Mom?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"She is in Florida consoling Nikki." she said and I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Luna, why are you letting him say this stuff?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"He's John Cena... he wins." I said and she sighed, but nodded. She understood. Nikki was so far up his ass that it didn't matter if we were sisters. He was going to be right no matter what.

"What about Stephen?" she asked me.

"He didn't even ask, so it's on him. I'm not going to waste my time fighting for someone who didn't even ask my side before making a determination." I said and she looked surprised.

"Yeah." I said when I saw her expression.

"Fucking jerk." she mumbled and I chuckled as Brian walked out with Johnny.

"Luna! I didn't think I would get to see you." he said and I smiled at him. He was a great step dad... Mom was lucky to have him.

We had fun out at dinner and the conversation stayed pleasant. I was happy to see my sister and family, but she was having a rough pregnancy so far with morning sickness. We got home and she was sick. I felt so bad and Brian was so attentive as he got her ginger ale. Johnny and I left them alone and went out to the patio.

"Luna, are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded, but he knew better.

"I want your side of the story." he said and I was surprised. We weren't his kids, and he didn't have to care, but he had asked.

"My side doesn't matter." I finally said and he chuckled.

"Yes it does, because I know that no way in hell are you willing going to sleep with John Cena." he said with a laugh and I looked at him surprised.

"Yes, you give off an aura of hate towards him that everyone, except Nikki and your mother, can feel." he said and I smirked.

"No, I didn't sleep with him. He wanted me to, but I refused. He tried one night, and stopped before anything actually happened. I think he did it to scare me, but I left shortly after that." I said and his expression turned dark. He pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help it. I started crying... he cared.

"I will kill him for all of us." a voice said and I peaked over to see Brian and Brie standing there. They now knew the truth, but I didn't think that it would matter anymore. I was pretty sure the damage had been done.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to whom ever suggested telling Johnny... I can't find the review, but thank you for the idea. I wanted to make sure you got the credit for the idea.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Brie and Brian had done a lot to convince me to go with them to No Mercy since they were in town for it. I couldn't really say no since it was at the Staples Center. I just didn't want to run into John or Nikki. They assured me that Nikki was in Florida doing a modeling shoot for some sponsor and they would keep me away from John.

"Thanks for coming with me." Brie said and I shrugged.

"Anything for my sissy." I said and she chuckled as we walked backstage. I was nervous because it meant that I could also run into Stephen. I hadn't seen or talked to him in a few weeks after he thought that I had slept with John.

"Even if you run into him you look good." Brie said and I chuckled.

We were sitting in catering with Bayley and Finn when I saw Stephen walk in with Cesaro. I tried to look unassuming, but it didn't take long for him to spot me. Brie and Bayley were talking and didn't notice that he was coming towards me. Finn did and put his arm around me.

"Just play along?" he asked me and I looked at him. I wanted to say some thing, but he placed a small kiss on my lips. I gasped and he gave me a small smile. I blushed and looked up to see Stephen standing over us.

"Hello boys." Finn said to him and Cesaro.

"Hello." Cesaro responded, but Stephen was staring at me. Bayley and Brie were watching to see what would happen since Finn was still sitting there with his arm around me.

"Good luck tonight." Stephen finally said and shifted his eyes to Finn and walked away.

"That went better than expected." Brie said and I nodded before getting up and leaving the table. I walked down the hallway and found a small alcove to take a moment. I heard footsteps behind me and sighed.

"Brie, give me a moment." I said and heard a chuckle. I turned to see Finn standing behind me.

"I asked her to let me come talk to you." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you... for earlier, but you didn't have to. I don't want your reputation to be messed up because of me." I said and he shook his head.

"Like we believe that you all slept with Cena." he said and I looked surprised.

"Oh, um..." I was saying when he took a step towards me.

"Can I take you out tonight?" he asked me out of the blue and my eyes shot up to meet his.

"Finn?" I asked him.

"I liked you, Luna. I liked you the night I talked to you at John's party. I cursed myself for not getting to you before Stephen." he said and I was surprised at that. I had liked him too, but I was surprised that he still might like me.

"Please." he said and I felt myself nod.

"I would like that." I said and he smiled.

"Come on, I will walk you back to Brie." he said and I nodded as we walked towards catering. She and Bayley hugged me. Finn excused himself and I sat back down with them.

"Are you ok?' Brie asked me.

"Yeah, it went better than I thought it would." I said and she was chuckled.

"Getting a kiss from Finn Balor would make most girls days." she said and I chuckled.

"And a dinner date." I said as they both squealed for me.

I was having fun with Brie and Brian. She was excited for my dinner date tonight and I had to admit that I was getting excited. Johnny had just walked up to us and was watching the match going on as he talked to Brian about wrestling things. I had no idea what they were talking about so Brie and I were coming on people's outfits in the crowd.

"Luna, I had never expected you to be here." he said and I quickly turned around, as did Brie, Brian, and Johnny. I shook my head and turned back around before I said anything that would get me in trouble or cause a scene.

"Nikki would like to talk to you..." he was saying when Brie cut him off.

"John, shut the fuck up and go away." she said and I looked at her with surprise. She usually wasn't one who got upset or yelled at people. She was the quiet one who didn't really react unless he had to, and she just had. Brian pulled her towards him as John chuckled.

"It's not funny, you stupid shit... you have caused a rift in this family because you are bigger than you think that you are. I have no problem going to Cathy and telling her what you have done. I will tell Nikki the truth, and you will be out a lot. Now, you are going to apologize to Luna and convince Nikki that it didn't happen. I don't give a shit how you do it, but I will make sure that if you don't you will lose a lot more than just Nikki." Johnny said to John and John looked surprised

"And if I don't." John said to him and Johnny chuckled.

"I know more people in this business than you ever will... and I don't give a shit how many belts you have won. You will not do this to an innocent girl, and I also know she's not the only one you have done it to." Johnny said as we watch him threaten John Cena. I was surprised, happy, and shocked at what was unfolding before me. I knew that Johnny cared, but I couldn't believe that he was doing this. Cena stood there and you could tell that he was fuming, but he also seemed to be out of options.

"Luna." he said and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry that I ever said anything about you. You turned me down and I should have let it go." he said through half gritted teeth and red in the face.

"Now, stay the hell away from my family." Johnny said as John walked away. I quickly hugged Johnny as did Brie.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Anything for my new girls." he said and we all chuckled. I knew that this might not be the end of this situation, but I was glad that someone was there to help me.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen with Finn? Will Stephen try to come back when he finds out? Let me know what ya think.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I hadn't seen John since he lost at the show. Brie and Brian had convinced me to go to the after party. I was fine with it since I could just take a cab back home if the subway wasn't running anymore that night.

We go to the bar that everyone was at. Finn was immediately by my side and I couldn't really complain. I was getting some odd looks, but everyone was nice to me and I was happy with that. I saw Stephen standing with some of his friends and they were talking. I couldn't help but feel something when I looked at him. He was the guy who had made me want to fall in love with someone, so it still hurt. I just hoped that it stopped hurting soon.

"You ok?" a voice asked me and pulled me out of my thoughts. I nodded and glanced back over to see Stephen looking in my direction. I quickly looked away to see Finn smirking at me.

"Dance?" he asked me and I shrugged. We were on the dance floor as they played music and everyone started to dance. Brie and Brian were hilarious since Brian was so white and Brie was starting to show her pregnancy. Finn had a grip on my hips as we danced and I had to admit that he was good looking.

"You look so good." he whispered in my ear as a slower song came on and I felt my cheeks blush.

"Thanks." I whispered back as his hands slipped down towards my ass. I could feel something pressing against my leg and knew that this would be something I would have to decide quickly... did I want to sleep with Finn Balor? I was going to say something when I felt his nose slide up the side of my neck and his breath tickled my skin. I let out a soft gasp.

"Will you come back with me?" he asked me with heavy eyes and I nodded. I told Brie and Brian bye as we left in a cab.

We got into the cab, told him where we were going, and his lips pressed firmly against mine. I slid my hands up his chest to his shoulders as we fought for dominance. We were lost in the kiss that the cab driver had to interrupt us. Finn paid him, gave a tip, and helped me out of the cab. Finn pulled me with him into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed his lips were on mine again. I moaned as he slipped his hand up my shirt and gave my breast a squeeze. I moaned as the elevator dinged signally we were at his floor. He pulled me with him to his room and unlocked the door. I walked in and as soon as the door closed he pressed me against it. I moaned as his lips attached them to my throat. I ran my hands through his short hair as his hands inched my dress up my legs.

"I need you tonight." he whispered as he pulled away. I looked at him as I but my bottom lip. I made my decision and reached for his waist band. I carefully undid his trousers and pushed them down his hips. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. He was in a dress shirt and boxer briefs, but they were doing nothing to hide his rock hard self. I slowed unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his muscular shoulders. I carefully ran a finger tip over his scar and he sucked in a breath.

I ran my hands down his ripped abs and he chuckled as I looked up to him.

"My turn." he said with dark eyes and he pulled my dress over my head in one quick motion. I gasped as he threw it behind him. He greedily looked over me and his hands went directly for my breast. I was glad that I had opted to go bra less since the dress was tight enough to hold me up. He rolled my nipple between his fingers as he took the other one into his mouth. I moaned and arched my back to allow him more access to them. He bit down and I gasped at the sensation he was sending through my body.

He stood back up and pulled me over to the bed. He pushed me down and crawled on top of me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to mine as one of his hands slowly moved down the inside of my leg. I spread my legs further for him as he ghosted his fingers over my opening through my underwear. I wanted him to touch my so bad as he was teasing.

"I always wanted to know what it would be like to sleep with a porn star." he whispered as he nibbled on my collarbone. I froze... had I really heard him right?

"What did you just say?" I asked him and pushed him off me.

"What? You were a porn star. John told all of us and it's every guys fantasy to do it with a porn star." he said like he was confused why we had stopped. I shook my head as I got off the bed. I grabbed my dress and threw it back on.

"I can't believe you." I said and he reached for me, but I moved out of his grip.

"That's the only reason you wanted me to come back tonight." I said and walked out the door before he could say anything. I left him standing there in his boxer briefs, rock hard, and very confused. I made it to the elevator and pushed the button. I felt my eyes tearing up, and I just wanted out of there. I wanted to go home... I wanted anything but to be here right now.

I heard the elevator ding and voices. I looked up to get on and Stephen was stepping on.

"Luna?" he said confused and I started to walk around him when I heard my name being called from down the hallway.

"Luna, come back, please." Finn was saying as he was walking towards the elevator.

"Move, please." I said and Stephen finally stepped aside. I hit the button and Stephen looked up from the floor to me.

"I never slept with John Cena... or Finn Balor." I said as the doors closed on him and now, Finn.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and someone knocking on my front door. I sighed and got up. I had slept like shit last night and I knew why. I had texted Brie about what was going on, and she was upset. I knew that she was going to stop by before they left town, but she wasn't feeling good. I blamed myself because I had been on the phone with her til 3 am. I opened the door, expecting Brie and Brian, but instead came face to face with Stephen.

He looked tired, disheveled, and was wearing the same clothes from last night. He also had a black eye and I could see some swollen knuckles.

"What... are you doing here?" I asked him when I got over the shock of him standing in my doorway. He didn't say anything, but instead he pulled me in for a mind blowing kiss. I moaned and turned into putty under his touch. He picked me up, stepped inside, and slammed the door shut.

"Lock it... Brie might come by." I whispered him as he placed hot kisses down my neck. He did it and carried me back to the bedroom. He laid my down on the bed and hovered over me. I carefully ran a hand over his cheek and looked up at him.

"I was an idiot." he whispered and I softly kissed him again.

"So was I... for not telling you." I said as he kissed me again. I felt his weight shift and his hand move up my leg. I got instantly excited under his touch... I had missed it so much. I had craved it and now here he was. He looped his finger through the crotch of my panties and yanked. A loud ripping sound was heard as his finger pressed against my clit. I gasped and arched my back.

"Stephen." I whimpered as he nibbled on the flesh between my neck and shoulder. He slipped his larger finger inside and I gasped at the intrusion, but welcomed it.

I loosened my grip on his arms and undid the button up shirt he was wearing. I ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders as the material gave away. He withdrew his finger and sat back on his knees. I watched as he rid himself of his shirt and went to put his hands onto his belt. I put mine over them and he looked down at me. I carefully moved his hands and I undid his belt. I unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped him as I felt his hard self pressing against my fingers. I pushed them open over his hips and carefully tugged his boxers down as he spring free.

I looked up to see him watching me as I ran my hand over him and he let out a guttural groan.

"It's your turn to lay down." I said and he quickly stood up. He rid himself of his clothes and laid down on his back. I stood up and pulled the rest of my panties off, and pull the tank top off that I was wearing. He stifled a groan as I crawled onto the bed with him. I stopped at his hard penis. I slowly licked across the head and he sucked in a breath as I took him all the way in my mouth. He gripped the sheets as I moved my mouth over him. I was running my hands over his muscular thighs as I sucked harder.

"Fuck, Luna..." he said breathlessly.

"Please let me fuck you." he mumbled and I pulled my mouth away with a loud pop.

I crawled up him while giving butterfly kissed on his stomach and chest. I felt him between my legs and placed him at my entrance. I looked him in the eyes as I slowly sank down onto him. He groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head. I started a slow pace as his hands found my breast. He gave a rough squeeze that caused my to buck my hips and a low groan ripped from his chest.

"Fuck." I hissed as I felt his hips meet mine forcefully. He pulled me down for a kiss and rolled us over. I gasped at the angle change and instantly arched my back.

"Yes." I cried as he started to push himself deeper. I was begging for it shamelessly as his hips thrust into me, and he was nibble on the calf of my leg that was thrown over his shoulder. I arched my back begging him to go deeper. He happily pressed deeper and I let out a scream of pleasure.

"Stephen... please." I begged as he thrust harder and deeper. I felt it building in my stomach as he thrust once more before the feeling spread through out my body, stars and colors appeared behind my closed eyes, and a scream of pleasure tore from me. I felt him thrust once more before collapsing onto me.

He carefully rolled onto his side and kissed me. I felt safe, loved, and where I belonged in his arms.

"I am so sorry I ever let you go." he whispered and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I didn't come after you that night." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Are you still mine?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I have always been yours." I said and he pressed another hard kiss to my lips. He slipped out and held me to him. I was find with doing this the rest of the day.

We were laying there when he grabbed his pants and looked at me.

"I wanted to do this before you left Florida... but this is a perfect time." he said as joined me back on the bed. I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him.

"Luna, I love you... I never want time away from you again. Will you marry me?" he asked me and opened a ring box to reveal a huge diamond with emeralds on the side.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

Emmettluver2010- Just wait...

* * *

I was about to answer when I heard a dull thumping noise. I was focusing on Stephen, but I could hear the noise and someone calling my name. I was trying so hard to answer Stephen when I realized it was going away... it had been a dream.

 _IT WAS A FUCKING DREAM!_ I thought as I got up out of bed. I was going to kill whoever was banging on my door. I had just had the best sex with the man that I apparently love, but it was all a dream. I was almost to the kitchen when a wave of nauseous. I unlocked the door, yelled 'come in', and ran to the toilet. I made it just in time as my stomach contents came out.

"Luna?" an Irish voice called, but it wasn't the Irish voice I wanted it to be.

"Not now, Finn... please leave." I said and he sighed.

"Do you need help?" he asked me and I tried to say something, but another wave hit me again.

"Please... leave." I managed to say when I heard other people.

"She said to leave." a familiar voice said and I felt someone rubbing my back. I peaked up and saw Brie over me while Brian got rid of Finn.

"Thank you." I said once I flushed. Brie had wet a cloth and handed it to me to wipe off my face.

"Are you alright?" Brian asked me as he handed me a sprite that was probably wedged in the back of my refrigerator from when I moved here.

"I think so... I haven't been feeling good lately. I thought it was just a stomach bug." I said and they nodded.

"Brian is going to get you some soup...I will stay here in case Finn comes back? And, Luna, maybe shower?" Brie asked me and I chuckled. I had come home drunk and pissed off last night. I hadn't showered and didn't care until now.

I got done and came out of the shower. Brie was sitting on my sofa flipping through channels.

"Feeling better?" she asked me as I sat down and nodded.

"Luna, I'm going to ask you a very important question." she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't sleep with Finn." I said and she laughed, but shook her head.

"That's a good thing, but not it... when is the last time you and Stephen slept together?" she asked me and I furrowed my brow at the question.

"Right before he left, so maybe 2 months ago?" I said still confused at the question.

"And that's the only person, right?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Luna, are you late?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"No, Brie, I don't have plans today." I said and she kept on looking at me... and it hit me.

"Oh, fuck, I am." I said as a lot of emotions went through me. I couldn't be pregnant, especially with a man who hated me now. She pulled me in for a hug as I sobbed. I had never meant to fall in love, and being pregnant wasn't what I wanted at all.

Brian came back and he handed me the test. Brie had told him to get one for me, because she had an idea before it would have even thought of it. I looked at her and the test.

"Brian, can you go somewhere?" she asked him and he knew. He hugged me, kissed her, and walked out of the loft. I was visibly shaking and scared more than I had ever been in my life.

"I feel like I'm 17 again and I have done something that I shouldn't have." I said and she hugged me.

"Luna, it's not a bad thing. Children can be wonderful, if you choose to have them. I just want what's best for you and your baby, if you keep it." she said and I nodded.

"Take the test and we will go from there." she said and I turned to go into the bathroom.

"Should I take both them?" I asked her and she nodded.

I did what the test said, left them on the sink, and walked back out to where Brie was sitting. She had sat a timer on her phone for 3 minutes. We were sitting in silence and she took my hand; I was so glad to have my big sister right now. I couldn't not have done this alone. The phone alerted and we looked at each other.

"Come on, I'm right here, Luna." she said and I nodded. I didn't let go of her hand when we walked in there. We both looked, and world started to spin. I could hear Brie shouting my name, but I was out.

 _A few hours later..._

I woke up and looked around. I wasn't in my loft and I had tubes coming out of me. I looked over and saw Brie, Brian, and Johnny.

"Where am I?" I asked them as I tried to sit up.

"No, stay." Johnny said and put his hand on my shoulder to put me back down.

"You passed out and you are at the hospital." he said as Brie hugged me.

"I'm sorry I passed out on you." I said to Brie and she chuckled, but I could tell that she had been crying.

"We just want you to be safe." Brian said and I nodded.

I was going say something when the doctor came in.

"Good, she's awake. Luna, how are you feeling, now?" he asked me.

"My head hurts." I admitted and he chuckled.

"You have a minor concussion. You hit your head pretty hard, and you need to stop stressing with the baby on the way." he said and that solidified it. I nodded, but didn't say anything.

They released me from the hospital with some medicines, instructions, and some take home ice packs. I was just glad to go home. I walked to Brian's car and Johnny pulled me in for a hug.

"Congrats, but I won't tell your mother until you decide everything." he said and I hugged him tighter.

"Thanks, Johnny." I said and he kissed my forehead. He was an awesome step dad. I got into the car and we went back to my loft.

"You guys wanted to go home today... go ahead. I will be fine." I said and Brie shook her head as she hugged me.

"Brie, I promise I will be fine, but I have a lot to think about." I said and Brian hugged me.

"And I will call you if I need you." I said before they could say something else.

"I just want to say one thing, Luna." Brian said and I looked at him because he usually didn't have much to say or add, so it had to be good.

"If you do choose to keep it, then let Stephen know... he has that right." he said and hugged me. I knew that he was right as my hand went to my stomach and I nodded. I needed to think about a lot and figure out a lot.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Luna do now?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I picked Mom up at the airport and I was nervous. Brie and Brian were the only ones who knew that I was pregnant, and I knew that I had to tell my mom. I was a strong woman and would accept that I did this to myself... I was going to keep the baby. I knew that a Ph.D would be amazing, but there were other joys in life that I knew I would miss out on if I just kept my head in my career for the rest of my life. I had almost Stephen because of that mind set. I wanted to tell him, but I had to find the right time. I had been told by Johnny and Brian that he wasn't doing good.

"How have you been?" Mom asked me as we headed from the airport to get some lunch. I forgot that she would have a camera person with her for the show, and rolled my eyes as they put the camera in the car. I had signed on for the season, so I couldn't say anything. I had done this to myself.

"Good... ok." I said and she gave me a quizzical expression, but didn't ask anymore until we got to a nice restaurant near the Santa Monica Pier. We ordered and she looked at me. I knew from that look that we were going to have a serious conversation, and it was probably going to revolve around Nikki.

"Luna, you need to call your sister." she said and I rolled my eyes as I let out a breath.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, child." she said and I knew that was the only thing that she really hated we ever did, but I wasn't in the mood right now.

"Why? Because her fiancé lied about me and she is too stupid to believe it?" I finally snapped at her and she looked surprised.

"Ask Johnny... I didn't fucking sleep with that piece of shit." I said and she went to put her hand on mine, but I drew it off the table. Mom always choose Nikki over me and Brie. Brie knew it, but didn't say anything... I was tired of it.

"I talked to him... or he had a talk with me. I am sorry that I didn't ask you first." she said and I pursed my lips.

"Then have that bitch call and apologize to me. The last year has revolved around Nikki and John Cena. I don't care anymore. I have my own things I am dealing with now. I can't be bothered if he cheated on her again, if she's happy with the size of her boobs, or that the place she wanted for the wedding is already booked. I don't fucking care anymore. I have lived in the shadow of the Bella Twins for awhile now, but I'm fucking done." I said and she looked surprised.

"I know that John may not be the best for Nikki, but she's in love with him. He had treated her pretty well, so just accept him, Luna." she said and I was surprised that after everything else that's what came out of her mouth.

"Fuck you, Mom. Fuck you, Fuck Nikki, and John Cena can rot in fucking hell for all I care." I said and she had tears in her eyes.

"Luna..." she was saying and I cut her off.

"I'm paying for lunch, and you can get on the next flight home." I said and she looked surprised. I could see hurt in her eyes, but I had enough. I was done with this fucking family.

Nikki POV

I was so glad that I was at Brie's for a few days. I had missed her since I had to have a small procedure and didn't make the last PPV. I also knew that I didn't want to go and see Luna.

"She should apologize." I said and Brie pursed her lips as she closed her water bottle.

"No, Nikki, you should." she said abruptly and I was surprised.

"Brie, she tried to sleep with John." I said in shock that Brie had just forgotten about this.

"No, she didn't. Are you so up his ass that you can't see that? She hated him. She wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. He has ruined this families relationships with each other, and he ruined her relationship with Stephen." she said and I shook my head.

"I know that you even suspected John of cheating on you at one time. What's changed? That gaudy monstrosity of a ring he gave you? Or the fear that you will be alone for the rest of your life because you can be a mega bitch?" Brie asked me and I had no idea what to say after what just came out of her mouth. Brie had always been honest and upfront, but never cruel.

"I am not having this conversation." she said as the door bell rang.

"I got it." Brian said and I had forgotten he was even here after Brie's outburst.

"Kathy, are you ok?" Brian asked and we both went in there to see Mom. I knew she was coming here, but I never expected her to be here this early. She had just gone to LA this morning.

"I need to see my daughters." she said as we came into view.

Brie POV

Mom was here a few days earlier, so I already knew that she and Luna had probably gotten into it because Mom had sided with Nikki yet again.

"Mom, are you ok?" Nikki asked her and she shook her head no.

"I am here because I am tired of this. Nikki, you have to fix this with Luna. I know, Johnny knows, and they know that she didn't sleep John. You are the only one too dumb to see it. You can't let him ruin this family." she said to Nikki and I saw Nikki's eyes well up with teas.

"John didn't do anything... it was that whore..." she was saying when Mom cut her off with a smack across the face.

"You are not the victim here... now fix this or I won't be a party to this relationship anymore." Mom warned her. Nikki was clutching her cheek, I was shocked, and Brian was trying not to laugh. He had always wanted someone to smack Nikki, but now it had finally happened. I thought it would have been Luna, but Mom got to it.

"I'm leaving." Nikki whispered as she grabbed her bag, and walked out. She had a rental so she was either checking into a hotel or going back to Florida right now.

I pulled Mom into a hug and lead her to the living room. My back was hurting and I just wanted to sit down.

"I take it that the visit with Luna didn't go well?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Not at all. I was so dumb for ever believing Nikki about Luna. She truly hates him." she said and I nodded.

"I know, and it ruined Luna's relationship with Stephen. I just hope that she can get him back before the baby comes." I said and took a sip of water. Mom was now looking at me with large eyes and it dawned on me what I had said.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"She wanted to see me to tell me, didn't she?" Mom asked me and I nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I had just gotten off the phone with Brie and she had spent the last 30 minutes apologizing to me because she told Mom that I was pregnant. I wasn't mad, and actually glad she had done it... I wasn't sure if I would of had the guts to tell her. I knew that Mom was nothing compared to Stephen... I had to tell him. I knew that it would actually be easy to keep it from him, but he deserved to know. He had tried to call about a week ago, but I couldn't talk to him. I hit decline even though my heart ached to talk to him. I missed everything about him.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my phone ringing in my hand. I hadn't put it down after ending the calls with Brie so it made me jump that it was so loud. I looked down to see Nikki's name flashing across the screen. I hadn't talked to her in quite awhile, but after Brie and Mom ganging up on her the other day I knew that this phone call could go sour. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now, so I hit decline; and threw my phone on the table.

I grabbed some water and drank it as I watched the sunset over the coast. I loved my loft, but knew that things were about to change. I had already accepted another job, declined my internship, and withdrawn from the Ph.d program I had been in. I knew that I was giving up on some of my dreams, but this was a different kind of opportunity for me. I needed to see what I was really made of, and this was it. I was thinking about things when my phone rang again. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Nikki, I don't give two fucks what you have to say right now." I hissed into the phone.

"Luna?" a voice came through the phone and it was definitely not Nikki... it was Stephen.

"Stephen?" I asked in a quiet voice because I was unsure of anything with him right now.

"Hi, baby." he whispered and my heart ached.

"Stephen." I said again and I heard him shift. I figured that he had to be as nervous as I was right now.

"I miss you, and I want to talk to you." he said after a moment of silence.

"I would like that." I said before I could stop myself and I heard him let out a breath that he had been holding.

"I'm outside your door." he said and I turned to stare at my front door. I couldn't believe it. I clutched the phone to my chest as I slowly walked over to it. I peaked out and he was leaning against the door. He looked tired and defeated. I quickly opened the door and he looked at me.

"You..." I was saying when he cut me off with a kiss. I dropped my phone and wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't believe that he was here, that I was kissing him, and I knew this time it wasn't dream. He picked me up, kicked my phone out of the way, and kicked the door shut behind us. I was enjoying the heat of the kiss as he pressed me against the door.

"I love you." he whispered as he started to drag kisses down my neck. I whimpered and gripped onto his shoulders tighter.

"I love you too, Stephen." I said as I felt his fingers dig into my hips.

"I am an idiot." he said as his hands made short work of my t-shirt, and I was glad that I hadn't put anything but a t-shirt on after my shower. I saw hunger in his eyes as he dropped his lips to my nipple and rolled the other one between his fingers. I could feel his hips pressing harder to mine as he held me against the door.

"Fuck..." I moaned as he switched motions and I arched my back when he nipped at my nipple. My hands when from his shoulders to his head. I threw his head off and ran my hands through his hair. I loved his hairstyle because it gave me something to grab onto when I needed it.

"I need you." he said as his accent came out thick and our eyes locked. I nodded as I pressed my lips back to his. He quickly pulled himself out of the gym shorts he was wearing, and his finger softly probed my opening. I gasped into the kiss as his tongue surged into my mouth greedily exploring it as his tip replaced is finger.

"Please." I begged as I pulled my mouth away from his to tell him what I needed. He stilled and looked at me. I looked at him and as our eyes met he snapped his hips forward. I was instantly filled as my head fell against the door with a thump. I felt everything between us just melt away as we connected. I felt him bury his neck into my shoulder as he thrusted into me. I was gripping his hips as his hand pressed against the door to support us.

The only sounds were moans as he continued to thrust into me. I was getting close as I gripped harder onto his shoulders. I was shamelessly begging him to go faster as I screamed for him. I had missed him and I didn't care who heard me. He let out a loud growl as I felt him shoot into me. I had my head against the door as he kept hold of me, neither us moved... I didn't want him to let me go. He finally looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain." he whispered and I pressed my lips against his to quiet anymore words he could say.

"I forgive you." I whispered and he held me tighter as sobs racked his body. I held him tightly and told him I loved him, because I did... with everything inside of me. He pulled away and pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact as he sat me on my feet.

"Come on." I said and pulled him with me to my bed room. He stopped down naked and crawled under the covers with me. I was glad when he pulled me to him and I wanted to talk, I wanted to kiss, but my body only wanted to sleep. I fell asleep in his arms, and suddenly everything felt right in the world again.

I woke up early the next morning and I was still wrapped tightly in his arms. I glanced over and he was watching me.

"Creepy much?" I mumbled and he chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"I woke up, and I had to look at you. I can't believe you are in my arms." he said and I turned to look at him. I felt something brush against my leg and I felt a rumbled in his chest. I didn't have to say anything as his lips covered mine. He carefully rolled me back on my side and quickly entered me. I gasped and gripped his hand that was resting on my hips. He quickly settled into a steady motion and I couldn't get enough of him. I held onto him as his motions brought me over the edge and I screamed his name again. He thrust into me and I felt him spill into me. He kissed my forehead and I turned to look at him. I wanted to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Marry me?" he asked me.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **I can't believe that this story has gotten over 100 reviews! You guys are awesome and I love the input you all give. Continue to be awesome.**

* * *

I looked at him... I heard the words because I had been wanting to hear them since before all this shit happened. I just didn't know what to do or say now. I wanted to scream yes, I wanted to beg him to marry me today, but my uterus was stopping me.

"I need to tell you something before I answer that." I finally said and he looked concerned. He pulled out of me and I instantly missed the feeling of him inside of me, but right now I had to be serious instead of horny.

"What is it, Luna?" he asked me as he sat up and let me sit up. I ran a hand through my tangled hair and looked at him. I saw concern knitted in his brow as he looked at me with true concern shinning in his perfect blue eyes.

"Stephen..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"I don't care what happened when we were apart." he quickly said and I chuckled.

"I'm flattered that you think that someone would come along that quickly, but that's not it." I said and took a deep breath.

"I don't care what it is... we can get through it or move past it." he said in earnest. I knew that he was really trying and wanted nothing to come between us.

"Stephen..." I was saying when he stood up out of the bed. The sheet fell off and I could definitely appreciate the view, as he started to pace. I could tell that he was trying to make me understand, but I already did.

"No, Luna, I love you... with everything. I hated being away from you." he was saying as I got up onto my knees and pulled his face to mine.

"I mean it... I just need you to be..." he was saying as I cut him off. He would't shut up and I needed to tell him before I lost my nerve and he said too much.

"Stephen, I'm pregnant... and yes, it's yours." I said and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he looked at me. I stared right back into his eyes because I knew that this was the time that our relationship would either be fine or go to hell quickly.

"Pregnant?" he asked me as I held his chin and I nodded. I didn't want to show any other expression of joy or sadness because no matter what he chose right now I knew what I was going to do about it. I slowly let go of his chin and he ran a hand over his head as he exhaled.

"My baby?" he asked me and I nodded as I sat back on my heels.

He took my hand and pulled me off the bed to stand up. I was standing in front of him as he dropped to his knees in front of me. He pulled me close and rested an ear to my stomach.

"Hi little one... I'm sorry I am just now meeting you. I never meant to not be there, but I will be from now on. I just want you to know that I will never not love you and I will always love your Mommy." he said and I instantly felt tears spill over my cheeks. He softly kissed my stomach and stood up to look at me. He used his thumb to brush my tears away and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Marry me?" he softly asked me again and I nodded as I pressed my lips to his again. He pulled me closer and I knew that this was better than I could have imagined.

He pulled away and walked out of the room. I curiously followed him as he walked into the front room. He grabbed his shorts, pulled out a box, and walked back over to me. He dropped to one knee and looked up at me. I felt tears again as he smiled up at me.

"Luna, will you be my wife?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yes, I will." I said and he nodded, but didn't get up.

"Little one... I'm going to be your daddy for sure." he said and I laughed as he took my hand. He slipped a large diamond onto my hand and stood up. He pulled me in for a kiss and I didn't care what happened anymore. I had Stephen.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted this to be it's own chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I had been engaged for a whole week and it was still surreal. I was headed back to Florida. Stephen wanted me to move in with him and there was really nothing keeping me in Los Angeles. I packed up what I wanted, broke my lease, and moved everything back to Tampa in three days. My mother was already happy to hear that I was moving back, and Brie was happy that I was where Stephen was at. I still hadn't talked to Nikki, but I knew that it would eventually have to happen.

I flew into town and Mom picked me up. The visit started out much better than the first one had. I was happy to see her and I knew that she was finally able to understand a little of where I had been dealing with everything.

"You are glowing already." she said and I shook my head as she let me go from the hug.

"Thanks and Hi Mom." I said and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad you are back and that you are back with Stephen." she said as we walked to the car.

"Me too." I said and we headed north of Tampa. Mom wanted to stop and get brunch and I was fine with that because I was always starving now. I knew that I was going to get fat with this baby, but I was kind of looking forward to it.

"Have you spoken to Nikki?" Mom asked me after we had ordered and I shook my head no.

"I don't really know what to say or even where to start." I admitted and Mom nodded.

"Nikki can be a little over-dramatic, but she does miss talking to you." she said and I shrugged. I wasn't sure how much of that was from Mom and how much of it was really Nikki.

"She can call me... I will answer. She hasn't tried lately." I said and Mom nodded.

"She will." she said. The food came and it was delicious, but I was ready to get to Stephen's... or my new house. I was tired all the time as well.

We paid and left. Mom took me to the condo and I walked in to find a small present on the counter. Stephen was on the road until tonight.

"He's perfect for you." she said and I smiled as I picked up the present. I pulled out the tissue paper and found a keychain that had my name on it. The keychain had a house key, an elevator key, and a key to his SUV on it.

"Good job, Luna." Mom said and I laughed as she hugged me. She left and I was happy to lay down. I wanted this nap since I woke up this morning. I texted Stephen that I was here and that I was laying down.

Nikki POV

I was at home when Mom came by to see me. We were going to look at wedding dresses today that I had gotten from designers.

"Thanks for coming." I told Mom as she made us margaritas.

"I want to be there for you on your big day." she said and I smiled at her.

"Luna is back in Tampa." she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is she visiting?" I asked her because I was surprised that she was back here. She made it well known that she hated Florida.

"She moved in with Stephen." Mom said and a huge part of me was happy that they were back together. I knew that I was an idiot to even consider that she slept with John, but I let John get into my head. I should have trusted my family instead of the John.

"I'm glad they are back together." I admitted and Mom nodded.

"You should call her again. I think you two should have lunch soon." Mom said and I knew that she was trying to get me and Luna together so we could talk about everything. I knew that she needed to talk and I wanted to, but I knew that she had every right to hate me.

"I will, but she's not going to talk to me." I said as I sipped my drink.

"A lot has changed for Luna and I think that she could really use her sister right now." Mom said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I just think that today should be a relax day. I'm going to go to the spa. Let's go." Mom said and I nodded. I didn't much feel like looking at dresses right now, and I couldn't think about anything else except for calling Luna.

Luna POV

I was sitting in the bathtub that night and it was very comfortable. Stephen's condo was really nice and now it was mine too. I wasn't sure it would ever feel like it was ours, but I was just happy to be here. I was listening to music when it was interrupted by a phone call. I looked at it and saw 'Nikki' flashing across the screen. I hovered over the button, but finally accepted the call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Luna?" Nikki said back.

"It's me, how are you, Nikki?" I asked her.

"I'm good... can we meet for lunch on Friday?" she asked me and I had to think about what day it was. I knew that Stephen was in town through Sunday night so I would be able to see her and him.

"Yes, where?" I asked her.

"I will pick you up. I know where his condo is." she said and as much as I wanted to argue that I would drive I didn't want to seem like a bitch.

"See you at 1pm?" I asked her.

"Great, see you then." she said and we said goodbye before hanging up. I leaned back into the warm water and knew that Friday was going to be interesting, but I had to hope that she wouldn't be a complete bitch.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Friday came and I couldn't lie I was nervous. Stephen was home and kept telling me that it was going to be ok... I was glad one of us had faith this wouldn't end in bloodshed. I was ready and right at 1pm Nikki buzzed the condo to get in. I sighed and Stephen kissed me after telling her that I would be right down.

"It's your sister... just try." he said and I nodded before kissing him. I made it down to where she was waiting. I walked out and she pulled me into a hug. I smiled at her; I really had missed her.

"I missed you." she said and I nodded.

"I miss you too, Nikki. We have a lot to talk about." I said and she chuckled as she put her sunglasses on.

We drove to a nice restaurant on the bay., and sat outside. I was thankful that it was warm in Florida year round. We ordered and she raised an eyebrow when I didn't order alcohol, but she would find out why soon enough.

"Luna, I owe you an apology and an explanation. I love you, Luna... I'm so sorry that I ever believed John over you. I had a stupid lapse in judgement. I really do love you, and yes, he makes me happy. I know that I shouldn't have listened to him, but I did. I don't want to lose you, and I can't lose John." she said and I nodded.

"I just don't understand how you would ever believe someone over one of us. Stephen and I broke up because of that... you upset Mom. Brie is having stupid stress while she's pregnant because of this. I just don't understand. I get it... dumb moment. I just don't get how you are still with him." I said and she nodded.

"John and I talked... he apologized. We are going to work on it." she said and I was surprised that she was still with him.

"What does he have on you, Nikki?" I asked her and she looked at me surprised.

"Nothing, I love him." she said and I took a deep breath as I shook my head.

"I just... you know what... ok, Nikki. I am your sister and I support you, even through your fucking idiotic decision." I finally said and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Idiotic...? At least I was a wrestler and not a porn star. I am a role model." she said and I pursed my lips. I couldn't believe that she went there.

"You are right...a wrestler. I have a degrees, my name used in papers because of my research, and attempted to change the world. You have given girls a role model that is if you get decent at sports, huge fake tits, and a rich boyfriend then life can't be bad. Good job." I snapped back. She gasped and looked at me.

"Luna..." she was saying and I shook my head. I loved her, but this was fucking pointless.

"No, Nikki... it's cool. You chose John. I get it. If you ever want to be sisters then I'm here for you. I will still invite you to my wedding and let you know when you become an aunt." I said and she chuckled.

"I will be there when Brie gives birth... idiot." she said and I smirked.

"Yes, you probably will, but you won't be there when I do." I said and she gasped.

"You are pregnant?" she asked me as I grabbed my bag. I stood up and looked at her.

"Yes, I am... but, I hope you and John nothing but happiness." I said and and walked out to the front. I grabbed the first cab and gave them my address. I wanted nothing more to do with her. I sent Mom and Brie a text and told them that Me and Nikki weren't going to get along, but not to worry about me. I texted Stephen that I would be home soon.

Nikki POV

I got back to the house and was met by mom and Johnny.

"She's a fucking bitch." I said as Mom took off her sunglasses.

"Where is John?" she asked me.

"He's off with a friend." I said and she nodded.

"Good, because you need to hear something without him." Johnny said and I looked at him curiously.

"I know that you are going to choose him. I know that you and Luna aren't getting along because she told you a truth that you don't want to accept. I don't want to see any of you get hurt, but Nikki, you have no idea what John Cena is capable of." Mom said and I rolled my eyes.

"He is capable of making me happy." I shouted and Johnny held up his phone in front of me. I watched as a video started to play.

"What...?" I was asking as Mom interuppted me.

"Shut up and watch it." she snapped. I focused back onto the video. I found a video of John making out a stagehand in an alcove during a RAW. I just shook my head.

"I'm sure you love him, Nikki, but maybe you should he loves you too." Mom said to me and they turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked her because I had no idea what to do after seeing that. I just wanted to scream, throw up, and I wasn't sure of anything right now.

"I'm going to let you figure it out, because I need to check on one of your pregnant sisters." she said and left with Johnny. I saw the first picture of me and John and felt rage. I threw the picture and heard it shatter; it sounded like my heart right now.

Stephen POV

I was very nervous after Luna texted me saying that she was coming back in a taxi. I met her outside the building. She walked past me without a word and I knew that I didn't need to ask anything. I followed her up there and walked in. She was in the closet stripping out of the dress she had been wearing. I leaned against the door frame as I watched her. She was beautiful and her stomach was starting to show.

"You are beautiful." I said and she looked at me. I saw tears in her eyes. I quickly crossed the room and pulled her to me. She sobbed and I rubbed her back.

"My family sucks." she said into my chest and I chuckled. I got ready to say something when someone rang the door bell. I looked down at her and she shrugged. I knew it was someone who knew our code to get into the building. I kissed her forehead and left to open the door. I opened it to find Cathy standing there with Johnny.

"Sorry to just show up." she said and I shook my head as I let her inside. She hugged me and I shook Johnny's hand.

"I havne't asked what happened yet, but she came home in a taxi." I said and Cathy nodded.

"Stephen, lets go get a pint." Johnny said and I nodded.

I told Luna bye and left her with Mom. I just wasn't sure what I was going to do for the next little while with my future father-in-law. The last time I had drank with him was years ago, we were both single, and bitching about our exs.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I was sitting with Johnny at a bar not far from the condo. We had ordered and were munching on some nachos that Johnny ordered. I knew that I would be working out extra after eating these, but they were delicious.

"Any plans about the wedding?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I am going to let Luna do what she wants... don't most girls dream of that or something when they were little?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I would say so for Brie and Nikki, but I doubt Luna ever cared about getting married until you." he said and I raised an eyebrow. I knew that she had been focused on her career and I admired that. I couldn't help but feel guilty for getting her pregnant. I was willing to admit that it wasn't my intention, but I wasn't going to change it. I knew that I wanted to spend the reset of my life with her, but I didn't think children would come so quickly.

"I know that she was focused... and I can't help but feel horrible about what's happened." I admitted and Johnny shook his head.

"Don't... if you feel that way then just pay her child support and walk away." he said and I looked up at him in shock.

"I felt that way about my first child... I love her to death, but I didn't want her. I felt like I had ruined my life and my wife's because neither of us were sure we wanted children. She made the decision to keep her, and I supported it. I had my days where I wanted to walk away, but I stayed for my daughter." he said and I was surprised to hear this because Johnny always talked about his daughter. They seemed very close.

"I don't want to walk away, but I just didn't mean to derail Luna's plans." I clarified and he nodded.

"Just understand that you both made these choices. You will have to get through them together." he said as I took a drink of my pint. I nodded and knew that he was right.

Luna POV

I was sitting there with Mom and she didn't really know what to say.

"So, he's been cheating on her?" I asked Mom as she sipped on wine.

"Yeah, Johnny was tipped off and then we saw it." she said and I sighed. I wanted happiness for my brothers and sisters. I wanted them to make it in life, be cared for, and loved.

"How did she take it?" I asked Mom and she shook her head.

"She was in denial, but I am sure it's setting in. I hated to tell her, because in some ways John has been good for her, but in others it's been a joke." Mom admitted and I nodded. I was in California when they started dating, and saw them the few times they were in LA. I never got a good feeling from John, but Nikki seemed happy. Brie wasn't for the relationship at first, but soon came to understand that Nikki wasn't going to listen to her anyways. We all thought that she would stay with Dolph.

"Go back and check on her." I said and Mom looked at me in surprise.

"Yes, me and Nikki have had some hard times... like now, but she needs you more than I need you right now, Mom." I said and she hugged me.

"Wedding update?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"No idea." I said and she nodded.

"I would suggest a courthouse if you really don't care." she said and I smirked. I knew that she wanted to be there, but she also knew that I wasn't the girl who planned my wedding since I was a little girl.

"I will be sure to invite you and Johnny." I said as the door opened to reveal Stephen and Johnny. They looked like they had a good time.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the bar was getting a little full." Stephen said as Johnny kissed Mom and he sat beside me.

"So, a girl spotted you?" I asked him and he chuckled, but nodded.

They stayed a little longer before going back to Nikki's. I wanted her to be alright.

"How was it with Johnny?" I asked him as I stood in the kitchen trying to figure out if I was hungry or not.

"Good, but I missed you." he whispered in my ear. I jumped because I hadn't expected him to be that close.

"I missed you too." I said as he rest his palms on the island counter and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I mean... I really missed you." he said as his lips started to make their way from my shoulder to my neck. I moaned and rolled my head to the side to give him better access. I put one hand on the back of his head, and the other wandered between us to caress him through his shorts, except I didn't find shorts... just him. I turned in surprise to see him standing behind me naked and very hard. I chuckled, and he took the opportunity to capture my lips. I moaned and put my hands on his hips.

"I need you." he whispered in a low tone as he pulled away and I nodded. I didn't have time to react when he pulled the sundress over my head. I was in a bra and underwear. I felt his lips at the base of my throat and his hands at the clasp of the bra. The bra gave away and he jerked it off me. I had only see him this needy a few times and I liked it. I reached between us to stroke him, but as soon as I touched the tip he stopped me. I looked up at him and his blue eyes were watching me.

"Not right now." he said and turned me around to face the counter again. He put my hands on the counter and ran his hands up my arms and over my back to my hips. I felt his fingers hook my undies and slide them down my legs. I picked up a hand to caress him, but he quickly placed it back where it was.

"No moving." he said and I sighed as I felt his hand wander down over my ass. He gave a light tap which made me jump and I looked over my shoulder at him. He had a mischievous look as his fingers gently ran over my opening.

"Spread your legs further." he whispered and I gladly obliged as he slowly slid one inside of me. I gasped as his planted small kisses up my back and set a steady pace with his fingers. I gasped when I felt him add another finger and I arched my back. I kissed my shoulder as he pulled his fingers out and I whimpered.

"Do you need this?" he asked me as I glanced over my shoulder to see him stroking himself as my juices coated him. I bit my lip and looked up at him; he smirked and walked back up behind me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me and I nodded as I bent further over. He placed his tip at my entrance and slowly entered me. I groaned and bent over so that my head was resting on the counter as he seated himself fully inside of me. I felt his hand run up my back and grab a fistful of my head. He pulled back and made me arch my back as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into me. The action cause pain and pleasure in ways I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Fuck." I gasped as he set a fast pace. He was holding my hip with one hand and my hair with the other. The angle was a deep on and the aching from him pulling my hair was overpowered by the feeling spreading through my body. I felt my body giving into to his intrusions and string of cuss words were flying from my mouth. He let go of my hair and gripped onto my hips tighter as small grunts came from him. I could tell he was getting close because he was getting louder.

"Harder." I demanded and begged at the same time. He pushed my hips further against the counter and set a faster pace. I felt his hand go to my leg and he pulled it up onto the counter. The new angle sent feelings through my and I knew that I couldn't take it much longer. He grabbed my hair and arched my back at an angle that did it for me. I screamed his name as stars flew across my vision. He wasn't far behind me with a few more thrust and we both fell over onto the counter. I was comfortable with him so close and hearing his breathing in my ear. I felt him fall out a second later and whimpered at the loss of contact. He kissed my cheek and stood up. I pulled my leg down and stepped in something. I looked down and started laughing. He looked confused and then looked down. He had dripped onto he floor when he fell out.

"I love you." he whispered and kissed me.

"I love you more." I said and kissed him back. He chuckled and picked me up. We would clean up later, but for now we both just wanted sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **Sorry for the delay. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

I was sitting at home and flipping aimlessly through channels. I sighed when I heard a knock at the door. I was hoping that it was the Chinese I had ordered, because I was now very pregnant and close to hangry. I opened the door and my jaw dropped... John Cena was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he sent a smirk, but I could tell that something was very off.

"I came to talk to you." he said and I didn't want him here since Stephen wasn't here.

"Not a good time, John." I said and started to close the door, but he stopped me. I knew that I was no match for him, but I tried. I didn't want him here. He walked in and shut the door. I stepped away to put distance between us. He walked in and stopped by the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" I asked him as my hand rested on my growing stomach. He noticed and smiled.

"Pregnancy suits you." he said and I had to bite my tongue from saying something that could make this any worse since I didn't know why he was here or what he wanted.

"Why are you here?" I asked him again, and watched him. He looked tired, unshaved, and his shirt was wrinkled; he looked far from his usual nice self.

"I need to talk to you... about Nikki." he said and I shook my head.

"John, you are wasting your time. I haven't talked to her in a month... well, since she found out about your actions." I said as he ran a hand over his face.

"I know that, but I need you too. She's gone down hill and you were the one who always got to her. I have asked Brie and she shut her out." he said and I nodded. I knew that because Brie had told me that Nikki wasn't doing well. She and John had chosen to stay together, but Nikki was drinking more.

"I want to help my sister, but if you are just going to drive her into doing this again... then there is no point." I said and he sighed.

"Look, Luna, I know that I fucked up. I know that, and I really do love you sister... I wouldn't be here almost begging for your help if I didn't." he said and I heard sincerity in his voice. He had tears in his eyes, and looked desperate.

"I'm not sure what I am supposed to say, but I can try." I finally said as the door opened to reveal Stephen and he looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked John as the Chinese guy appeared behind him.

"I will tell you, but first, can you grab my food?" and motioned to the guy behind him. He got the food, and came inside. I didn't even bother offering any as I tore into the spring rolls. I was starving and baby was craving spring rolls.

"He's here because of Nikki... she's not doing well." I said as Stephen walked over. He tried to take a bite and I pushed his face away. He chuckled, but didn't get mad. He knew that I wasn't about to share food.

"Can you come talk to her?" he asked me again and I nodded.

"Is she home now?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Come on." I said and they looked at each other, but shrugged.

"Do you want to change?" John asked me as I grabbed a box to Lo Mein to take with me.

"I'm pregnant, Cena... yoga pants and skirts are as good as it gets right now." I said and Stephen laughed at me as we walked out the door. I rode with Stephen as we followed John to their house. I wasn't a fan of my sisters, but I didn't want her to her herself or anyone else. We walked inside and the normally pristine foyer was trashed. I looked over at John and he hung his head. I knew that he loved his house and for it to look like this because of Nikki meant that he did love her.

"Nikki, where are you?" John called for her.

"In the kitchen, fuck face." she shot back and my eyebrows went up at that and John sighed.

"She's lovely when she's drunk." he asked as Stephen and I followed him in there. Nikki was drinking straight from a wine bottle and dancing to Taylor Swift. She turned and saw us, but didn't say anything at first.

"Hello, Luna, you here to judge me?" she asked me and I bit my tongue from the automatic response I wanted to tell her.

"Nikki, I am here to talk to you... that's it." I said and she threw the bottle of wine as us. We all ducked out of the way as white wine went flying through the air and I understood what John meant now.

"Fuck you... you told Mom to show me that he was cheating, you had to get pregnant to rub it in my face, and you had to always try and be better than me." she said and I stood there as she laid into me. She was coming at me and Stephen tried to pull me away, but I pushed him off. I knew that I was pregnant, but if she wanted a fight she was going to get one.

"I didn't do anything to you, Nikki. You are an ungrateful, selfish bitch, who can't appriciate anything she has or the people in her life." I shot back and she looked around as she laughed.

"I have a man who cheats on me and lives in a house that he loves more than me." she said and I saw John's expression; that had hurt him.

"That may have been the case a while ago Nikki, but not anymore. He is still choosing to have you live here with him, even though you have spiraled into a horrible, ugly drunk who shows no respect for him or his things. Yes, John has fucked up... but it's not like you have been perfect in all of this" I said and she got quiet as she looked at me. I knew that she had cheated on John about a year ago, and now it was up to her if she wanted that to come out.

She walked over to me and went to slap me. I blocked it and punched her square in the face. She screamed and fell over while John and Stephen looked surprsied.

"My face..." she howled.

"Right, so now you have nothing... John, now that she has nothing do you still want her to stay?" I asked him and he looked at her. She was holding her nose with blood coming out, and tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I love her." he admitted and I looked down at her.

"Get it together, Nikki. You have everything you wanted and I'm sure if you do this again then John won't be so nice to you the next time. You have both fucked up, but you can both make this work." I said as I turned to leave. John hugged me before we left and Stephen helped me into the car.

"That was badass." he said after we got onto the interstate and I started laughing.

"I know... but now I need ice cream." I said and he laughed.

"Anything for my little boy." he said and I smirked.

"How do you know it's a boy? What if its a girl?" I asked him and he laughed.

"It doesn't matter what it is." he said as I kissed his cheek as we headed to get ice cream and then home.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I only own Luna.**

 **It's a short chapter, but a sweet one. I hope that you all enjoy it.  
**

* * *

I held his hand as we listened to the doctor tell Stephen the cause of his ongoing pain. I knew that he had been in some pain and was trying to hide it, but at times it was bad. I knew that Daniel and him had talked, he had talked to other people, and was now at the specialist. I knew that he loved wrestling, and I didn't want him to have to give up his true passion in life.

We left and didn't speak a word as we went back to the condo. I wasn't sure what to say, but I wanted him to know that I was there. We went inside and I sat on the couch. I was feeling more effects from pregnancy in these last few weeks. Brie had given birth, and that meant that I wasn't far away from my due date. I watched as Steve changed and sat down beside me. I felt his hand on my stomach and my eyes met his. I saw many emotions swirling around, but I knew that something was wrong.

"I'm here, Stephen... whatever you want to do." I said and he sighed as he laid his head gently on my stomach. I watched as he laid there and I saw a smile smile break out.

"He's kicking." he said and I chuckled.

"Or she..." I corrected.

"I can't believe that you didn't want to know what we are having." he said with a chuckle and I smiled.

"I wanted a surprise... I wanted this to be exciting for both of us." I said and he chuckled as he looked at me.

"Trust me... it's going to be exciting no matter what." he said and I chuckled as a small pain shot through me. I winced, and sat up a little straighter.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded as I shifted. The pain went away and I looked back at him. He looked worried, but I caressed his cheek to show him not to worry.

"I don't know what to do." he said after some silence and I looked at him. I didn't have an answer, or ever know what to say.

"What do you want to do?" I finally asked him and he took a deep breath.

"I think that I want to keep going, but I want what's best for us." he said and I squeezed his hand.

"I think that's a good start... maybe the PT will help and prolong anymore real problems." I said and he kissed me.

"Thank you for being supportive." he said and I nodded.

Stephen POV

I finally left Luna's side and went to take a shower. I was happy that she supported me whatever I picked that was best for us. I walked out and heard her scream for me. I got dressed and found her in the floor.

"Luna!" I said and she was cradling her stomach.

"Call an ambulance." she whispered and I felt so helpless as I dialed 911, rattled off the information, and held her hands as I waited for help. I wanted to help her. I wanted to rush her there myself, but I had no idea what was wrong.

"It will be ok." I told her as she gripped my hand for dear life.

"Stephen, it's happening." she breathed out and I felt the phone slip from my hand.

"What... no... they are coming." I said and she shook her head no. I started to panic as the door opened and the paramedics rushed inside.

I moved out of the way and they took over.

"Sir, I need you to hold her hand... the baby won't wait." the man said and I wordlessly moved over to behind her. I let her lean against me and held her hand as they told her what to do. I was amazed at her amazing strength right now, because I was helpless. She screamed and I felt a bone in my hand snap as I heard another sound... a new sound. The paramedics were smiling, and I realized that they were holding my child. I looked at Luna and she was looking at me.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" the paramedic asked me and I did. I watched in wonder as they handed the baby to Luna.

"What is it?" I finally asked and she smiled.

"You have a son." she said and I kissed her forehead. I had a son... and a family.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


End file.
